


Sode no Shirayuki

by WalaLang



Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hashirama, Alpha Izuna, Alpha Madara, Alpha Toka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amaterasu's Blessed, Angst, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Blind Tobirama, Crossover with some other anime, Endless supply of white hair, Female Senju Tobirama, Gen, Hashirama is a bad brother without knowing, Hashirama will be a good brother in the future, M/M, Oblivious Tobirama, Omega Senju Tobirama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red eyes are blessed, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Tags are for different chapters, Time Travel, Tobirama and his endless reincarnate with white hair, Tobirama is pregnant, Tobirama-centric, and a harem, and he will get a hug, in some ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: Drabble of some ideas that just popped out of my head or some scenes that my brain has supplied me after reading some beautiful fanfics.Will be purely about Tobirama and my need to give him as many hugs as I can give
Relationships: Konoha Citizens & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Amaterasu, Senju Tobirama & Happiness, Senju Tobirama & Other Clans, Senju Tobirama & Senju Batsuma, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Clan, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985884
Comments: 174
Kudos: 421





	1. Memories of the Future Past / part 1/?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using Grammarly as help. Also apologizing for the wrong information that you may read, my information mostly comes from fan fiction and some information on the internet, and I may bend canon so that it will blend in the drabble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Madara should read all the notes regarding the mind-time-travel

(Heavily Inspired by the beautiful fic: [Unintended Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581736) by [VWebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VWebb/pseuds/VWebb))

The thing about mind-time-travel is that you don’t know if you’re the only one who still has the memories of the future-now-past when you go back to the past-now-present or if you will remember the memories same time the others will.

That’s one thing that Hashirama and Madara didn’t think about, they planned everything without thinking that some may also have the memories of the future.

Hashirama defected and joins with the Uchiha; Madara told his brother everything that will happen and Izuna may still have some mistrust with the Senju-Tree but he trusts his brother more than his mistrust. The whole Uchiha clan may don’t understand but they know that with Hashirama by their side they can now defeat the Senju, so for now they will trust and feared the young clan head. They feared him more after the battle with the previous clan head resulting in Tajima abdicating the position.

Tobirama was hurt when his brother has defected. He wanted to follow his brother and begged for him to come back. To beg for forgiveness for something that he may have done, he didn’t even know what he did. But his father has locked him in the compound with some Jutsu.

A year and three months after his brother has defected his memories come back. Tobirama has to spend a day alone in his room to process his thoughts, his father respected his wishes to be alone but he can feel the man outside his door emitting calming chakra.

His father may not be a good father from his past but maybe losing three of his sons to the Uchiha’s (one defecting to be with the said clan) has changed the man. Who would’ve known that his father’s embrace is a calming one, and for the first time in many years and deaths that he has lived he cried on his father’s shoulder, and his father remains there rubbing his small back as his small cries transform into wails and shouts, his father remains unmoving as his wails turn into uncontrollable hiccups. His father carries him back into his room and stays there with him until his tears dry out. “I’m sorry Tobirama.”

Tobirama may understand some points as to why Hashirama didn’t include him in his plans, seeing his Brother kneeling beside Madara on the 4th ninja war has solidified the longtime unanswered question that he had; Hashirama wants Madara as a brother more than him and it hurts that his brother didn’t at least trust him regarding the village even after all of his sacrifices for Konoha.

That night he looked at every action his brother has done with the clan, he found out that Hashirama has sabotaged the clan’s every move, Hashirama together with the Uchiha has revealed every weak point of the Senju territory, they have killed most of the Senju that are heavy hitters even though some of the ones that they have killed will help the building of the clan. Tobirama has to create a plan, things can’t go on as it is or at the end of the war, there will be no Senju left.

Three days after regaining his memories the Senju where surprised when the clan heirs of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi has requested an audience with Tobirama, apparently the heirs have also regained some of their memories. That day they have sworn their alliances with Tobirama as they didn’t forget Tobirama when he was still the Nidaime and they didn’t forget how Tobirama lead them to true peace. Batsuma and the clan heads may not understand but they trust their heir.

Tobirama didn't understand why they were trusting him and not his brother who build the village before. “They may have dreamed the village but Nidaime-sama it was you who build it, it was you who protected it, It was you who loved it even though you didn’t have to.” But Tobirama is still confused.

Weeks after the said meeting the heirs have planned a way to stop the Uchiha and put a stop to the war. Tobirama knows that with Hashirama and Madara they will be unstoppable but this time he’s not alone.

Another thing that Hashirama and Madara didn’t think is that some of the Uchiha will also regain their memories, they remember Zetsu’s whisper and manipulating them but one thing that they remember is how they were protected by the Nidaime and how he ensures that they are appreciated and trusted by the village on how Tobirama has given the equal power in Konoha with the police force.

Months after regaining his memories, Uzumaki Mito arrives at the Senju compound, apparently, Hashirama has requested her hand and that triggers her memories to come back. Tobirama again confused as to why she’s siding with him “I may have loved him, still do truth be told, but he has chosen Madara again and again so now I'm choosing the one person who's always by my side no matter what.”

Half a year after regaining his memories they have found a location to build a village, far away from the last location of Konoha, his heart still yearns his Anija, but after so many attacks and killings, he needs to put his hat again and be a leader. Always head before the heart.

Touka regains hers a month on the construction of the new village. She hugs her baby cousin so hard that night and cries her in frustration and anger towards Hashirama. She will miss Konoha but this time they need to move-on and put the past behind. Their new location is near a lake that leads towards the sea, near the highlands that has massive grounds, sloping lawns and meadows and trees that grow more dense and dangerous than the ones surrounding Konoha.

One year after regaining his memories the Hatake and the Hyuga regains theirs and has chosen him again, in his confusion he talks to his father about it “Sometimes the man who thinks himself not worthy is the one who is the most worthy.” Tobirama is still confused but his father just smiles at him and hugs him again, he rests his head in his father’s shoulder and enjoys the warmth it has given him. He felt the his father's aging body and worries for him, something that he didn't felt before.

The construction is not as easy as before because they don’t have mokuton, but they still managed. Together they were able to build a village that is now protected by the combination of seals and Justus from their combined clans. Now they just need to get some remaining things and buildings in their respective compound.

Two years after he regains his memories on the process of moving the last building from the Senju compound the Uchiha has attacked them. Tobirama looked at his aging father fearing that he may not survive the battle after months of using his skill in building rather than killing, but his father is a Shinobi and Tobirama knows that he will not stop protecting the clan.

That cold morning Senju Batsuma has declared his last command; the young ones to go back to the village and he will try to stop the Uchiha forces. Some elders have volunteered to fight with Batsuma, sacrificing their lives so that the remaining Senju will survive. Tears and hugs were given, some promises where made, silent smiles and kisses. Once the young ones have run, Tobirama stays stating to his father that he can just use hiraishin.

They meet the Uchiha on the battlefield and fight, it’s Madara, Hasirama, and Izuna versus them two. Tobirama observes that not all Uchiha are fighting some are just pretending and looks-like protecting him. Five of the elders who stayed have fallen and he felt sadness and fear in his heart.

Madara and Hashirama tries to isolate him from Batsuma, while Izuna equips with some of his is fighting with his father. “Tobirama, listen to me, your brother is trying to talk to you.” But he didn’t listen, they know all of his techniques and he was just trying to keep up with them to try and buy some time to get to his father and teleport somewhere safe when the vines got both his ankle and arms and making him in a kneeling position with hands up

“Otouto, please listen to me.” But he was not listening he was looking at his father who ran towards him. Hashirama saw his father running towards Tobirama and summons a vine to try to stop Batsuma, Batsuma seeing the vines thought that Hashirama will pierce Tobirama’s heart runs faster and hugs Tobirama to protect, miscalculation happens and the vine has pierced Batsuma in his chest instead. With shock, all of Hashirama’s vines have coiled up to the ground.

With his father in Tobirama’s arms everything has stopped, Tobirama tried to heal his father’s wound but with a hole in his chest Batsuma knows that he will not last long so he mustered up all of his remaining strength and said “Thank you Tobirama for giving me peace in a lifetime of war.”*

Hashirama has never seen his brother cried so openly as he tried to heal their father. He walks near Tobirama “Otouto I-” but he wasn’t able to finish when Uchiha Hikaku and some young Uchiha appeared on Tobirama’s side. “Nidaime-sama, let’s go home.” And vanishes with his brother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

*Achilles’s last words to Briseis in Troy Movie


	2. Sūhai sa reta / part 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using Grammarly as help.
> 
> *People with albinism is called ‘anak araw’ in my native language which when translated means ‘child of the sun
> 
> Japanese names and terms were searched thru google, Japanese words were translated by using google translate and the Deities used in the fic is from the site: (http://www.lowchensaustralia.com/names/godsjapanese.htm) all of the info has been renovated for the fic. Canon has been re-weaved also. I just use information that can be seen on the internet to be able to weave some information in the fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of the mistakes, I really do want to improve.

_(Heavily Inspired by:_ [_Captured Crimson_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353984) _by_[ _Emilx311_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311) _,In the Eye of the Beholder by_[ _Ragga_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragga/pseuds/Ragga) _,_[ _Amaterasu_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325625) _by_[ _AndyMoon_SummerLavg_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg) _ & _[_to the moon and back_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594807) _by_[ _puzzle_shipper_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper) _and some the world-building of_[ _Sansûkh_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) _by_[ _determamfidd_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd) _regarding the afterlife)_

Dying will always be a part of being a Shinobi so when he sacrificed his life for the children and he breathed his last, there’s no regret, he can only smile.

Tobirama was not a religious person, he never was, he always thinks that the time that the people use in worshipping can be used for research and other useful things that can benefit the clan or the village. But when he opens his eyes after he dies surrounded by the faces of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Haniyasu-Hime and Haniyasu-Hiko, Yama-No-Kami, Ukemochi, and Uga-No-Mitama maybe he should’ve at least light some incense for them.

Though they calmed him stating that his sacrifices for the clan and the village is more than enough to appease them. “There’s no need to fret, chīsame no yatsu, let us tell you first a story and we will let you be with your loved ones.”

The Senju’s apparently was under the protection of the deities connected to the earth, they explained to him the ways of the creation and how Kami-sama the creator of all has a plan to re-create the world again after a war that will happen known as the Saishū kessen, though Kami-sama is the only one who knows about when it will happen.

Then Hagoromo-sama explains to him the ways of life and the afterlife, he also added that some other Deity may want to talk to him but he will be given time to adjust in the afterlife first.

When he exited the temple he was welcomed by his brothers Kawarama and Itama, he hugged them so tight and only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he sees the face of his father but with a younger face, apparently Kami-sama will re-create their bodies in the pure land when they were their best selves.

“I was blinded by grief” his father smiled gently explaining that the last years of his life were not his best.

He tried to coddle his brothers, earning him a kick “Our bodies may have stayed the same when we died but our souls grow up with you, we were always beside you.” When he asked how, his father said that some other time he will explain how, but for now they will celebrate.

They did say that to a well-organized mind death is but a next great adventure but being in the Pure Lands is not really an adventure, it’s just a constant state of being stagnant.

Yes, they have everything that they will ever want; endless supplies of foods, clothing, and items for experiments, and when he requested a lab it was built immediately. But nothing really happens, unless you consider welcoming everyone that dies from the land of the living an event.

He remembers his first days in the Pure Land, he was welcomed by everyone that he knows and that’s a lot considering his position, he looked around for Hashirama but apparently his soul is still on the land of the living because of something Madara has done and because of something/someone named as Black Zetsu.

After a few weeks of nothing but sweet reunion to everyone he knows on the Senju compound in the Pure Lands comes a very weird day, Uchiha Izuna requesting for a formal meeting with him in the halls of Amaterasu the deity of the Uchiha. When he told his father regarding the said meeting his father has frowned but didn’t say anything, his brothers become very clingy though.

When he went to the halls of Amaterasu, his father and some Senju elders accompanied him but wasn’t able to enter because they don’t have an invitation, “I will wait here, promise me you’ll come back. And promise me you’ll never eat anything a Deity will give you.” His father requested which makes everything more confusing.

Amaterasu’s Hall was more elegant than the halls of the deity of the Senju’s. The main castle is in the center and stands tall almost nearing the sun, it has five towers surrounding the very large courtyard. The Uchiha compound is within the halls of Amaterasu, unlike theirs.

He was welcomed by his former rival on the second gate of the hall who grins like a madman, Izuna bowed a saikeirei towards him and when he was going to return the gesture was stopped “Tobirama-sama, as Amaterasu’s hikaru you will not bow to any Uchiha.”

“Sama? Hikaru? Uchiha are you alright? Are you well?” He asked as he touched Izuna’s forehead making sure he doesn’t have a fever. Do they get sick in the Pure Land?

When he sees Izuna face reddening he immediately gets his hand’s off “Apologies, I forgot, I got accustomed with Kagami and my other students”

“No worries Tobirama-sama. Please call me Izuna, all the people here share the same family name.”

“That is noted Izuna-san, please drop the sama.” Then the grinning face of Izuna which he was familiar with when they battle appeared again “No can do, Tobirama-sama”

As they walked into the heart of the great hall he was greeted by many of the clan members who are all bowing at him when he tries to bow Izuna has stopped him “I told you Tobirama-sama, you are Amaterasu’s hikaru.”

“But-!”

“I will explain everything later, but please for now follow me.”

Izuna has led him toward a private chamber and when the doors opened he was faced by Uchiha Tajima and many Uchiha’s of his generation, when he stepped inside the room they all bowed a dogeza towards him. He faces Izuna to question as to what’s happening but Izuna is also bowing then all of them shouted “We the Uchiha of the generation of Tajima and Madara are asking for forgiveness for all of our shortcomings towards Amaterasu’s beloved.”

Tobirama doesn’t understand the following events that have happened, he tries to make the Uchiha stand up but they don’t budge “I- please, I don’t understand, there’s nothing to forgive, please- please stand up.”

But they still remain in their position, panicking he kneeled beside Izuna “Izuna please, I forgive you, please stand up.”

Then a he felt a presence of warmth and peace, looking up to the direction of the presence he saw a woman clothed in white and red, with a golden crown in her head, with hair as black as the night and skin as pale as the moon, lips as red as fresh blood, and eyes that have a shade of bright vermillion.

“Always a gentle heart, ready to forgive even though you don’t even know what it is to forgive. I don’t understand why people didn’t see it back then”

It was Amaterasu.

Answers to his question was always a delight for Tobirama, he liked learning and knowing things that he doesn’t understand, he liked solving complex puzzles. But as to what happened that whole day is like solving a big puzzle only to see that there’s another puzzle inside.

Amaterasu-sama was pissed towards her people and was livid at Hagoromo-sama for ruining her written will on earth.

Apparently he’s a sign that was given by Amaterasu for the Uchiha to stop the war but it was not understood because they didn’t know her sign because Hagoromo-sama has forged her will.

“I didn’t forged your will Amaterasu-sama, I simply extended it.”

“Extended it? And now that Zetsu thing is destroying everything and making my people suffer.”

Not only was he’s a sign, but he’s also a blessed, chosen by the goddess herself to be her human avatar and was to be worshipped like the goddess herself. That alone makes his skin crawl, he almost bolted but was stopped by Amaterasu “I still have many things to explain Tobirama-kun.”

Being a blessed means his life was also watched by every Uchiha, his whole life was exposed to all of them, and all of his secrets was revealed, and one of those is that he had only killed five Uchiha’s all throughout his life, he didn’t even kill Izuna which is the truth because he knows the consequence if he will, but he doubted himself if he miscalculated because Izuna did die.

Apparently Izuna was manipulated by Zetsu thinking that his wound is severe. He suddenly remembers his brother’s words after knowing that Izuna died, carved as a never-healing-wound in his heart.

Amaterasu with all of her height and glory picked him up like a mother to her babe and placed his head on her shoulder “Don’t think about the past Tobirama-kun, you are loved. So much loved. I’m here now. I will never allow them to hurt you ever again.”

Her words making his heart full and eyelids heavy he falls into a deep slumber.

He was then awoken by the deep grumble of the earth, as a shinobi he was trained to be alert in every situation but he can’t seem to open his eyes, his consciousness seems to be pulled back to sleep, his body seems heavy and he can’t move a muscle. He was still being carried by Amaterasu like an infant.

He hears voices in a quiet quarrel around him.

“He belongs with his family Amaterasu-sama, he belongs to us.” That’s the deep voice of Haniyasu-Hiko

“He belongs to me, he’s mine, from the day he was conceived thru his death and thru eternity he’s mine.”

“Your people didn’t even worship him nor have given him mercy when he was alive, your claim means nothing here in our court.”

“He was not worshiped because someone has ruined my will for my people. Otou-sama, please, he’s my son, my will, my light. You cannot take him away from me or my people.”

Then sleep claims him again.

The next day time he was awoken by a gentle nudging in his face and sees a woman who looks like Izuna.

“Tobirama-sama, your father is here.”

He tries to stand up but his limbs still felt heavy and his mind is still foggy. His father then rushes inside and picks him up hurriedly and walks aways without giving a single word to the lady. As his father hurriedly walks away from Amaterasu’s hall he sees many Uchiha in the courtyard surrounding them.

“Let us pass, he’s going home.”

“This is his home Batsuma.”

He felt his father’s hold tightening. “He will return here if he wants but he will be free to go **home** , to us, whenever he wants. We have an agreement Tajima he’s going home now. Let us pass.”

Then the sea of Uchiha that was surrounding parted, as they pass the last gate Tobirama peeks from his father’s shoulder and sees the Uchiha bowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:
> 
> Can be seen in (http://www.lowchensaustralia.com/names/godsjapanese.htm)
> 
> *Haniyasu-Hime - Goddess of the earth.  
> *Haniyasu-Hiko - God of the earth.  
> *Yama-No-Kami - Goddess of the hunt, forest, agriculture, and vegetation.  
> *Ukemochi - Goddess of fertility and food.  
> *Uga-No-Mitama - Goddess of agriculture.
> 
> My re-weaved version:
> 
> *Blessed-ones - Humans that were picked by Deity’s on the land of the living, they can be oracles of the deities or an avatar. As Deity cannot reproduce the blessed-ones are considered as children of the Deity who picked them.
> 
> *Chīsame no yatsu - Little one; Deities calls blessed ones ‘little one’ because they see blessed ones as part of the family, either nephews/nieces or their own child.
> 
> *Amaterasu’s Will - Basically in this fic the Uchiha tablet was first created by Amaterasu as instruction for the future of her people (meaning the Uchihas), one instruction in there was that they must protect her Hikaru/Chosen one, but after the Kaguya event the tablet was reforged/expanded by Hagoromo and later was revised by Zetsu
> 
> *Amaterasu’s hikaru- Amaterasu’s light/brightness/radiance; Amaterasu sends her chosen one to her people once the road darkens. All-in-all in this fic only Tobirama was named as a Hikaru
> 
> *Kami-sama/Otou-sama- is Izanagi; Izanagi and Izanami are held to be the creators of the Japanese archipelago and the progenitors of many deities, which include the sun goddess Amaterasu, the moon deity Tsukuyomi, and the wild storm god Susanoo.
> 
> *Tobirama’s five kills - all thru out his life he only kills five Uchiha, those are the child-hunters that killed his brother Itama. In my fic Tobirama didn’t kill unless necessary, he just injured them enough that they will not be back in the battle field. 
> 
> *Also in here Izuna was not mortally wounded by Tobirama's technique but was manipulated by Zetsu into thinking that he is, Zetsu is also the ones who whisper to Madara that the Senju cannot be trusted. This was inspired by ( It Would Be Blue by shadesofmidnightsun)
> 
> *Pure Lands- is like the heaven/Valhala and in this fic it was incorporated by the idea of the afterlife in Sansûkh by determamfidd, where you live with your creators. 
> 
> *Court of the Deity’s - is where the gods/goddesses discuss the events in the land of the living.
> 
> *In this fic the family lives with each other in a village-like compound, but the Uchiha’s lives with Amaterasu herself.


	3. Missing / part 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Brother Hashirama being transported in the life of Bad Brother Hashirama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using Grammarly as help.
> 
> (Was inspired by the ost of Dark Phoenix: Dark, Gap, and Frameshift by Hans Zimmer)

The intelligence report started coming 5 months after the village was built. It was sent to the office of Izuna, and all of the information in the reports are very accurate, from assassins and the polluting of the water, and from the plague that will come from the winds in the north, it was all accurate. And it continues for more than a year so he didn’t question it, until one day it suddenly stops.

At first, Izuna was not bothered thinking that maybe the person was just taking a day-off but as days turns to weeks and weeks turns to months he becomes worried. And without the reports, they become blind to every attack that has happened to the village.

He goes back to every report that was given to his department and studies it vigorously and then he spots something. The report was detailed the same as the treaty and guidelines that Hashirama has presented them when they started building the village.

Somethings not right, so he went to the tower to confront Hashirama and his brother.

Going to the Tower always gives him a very creepy feeling but as the head of the intelligence of the village he’s supposed to know everything so he asks Hashirama and Madara regarding the guidelines, he also presented the intelligence report to the both of them with the two studying the reports that’s when he notices that Toka was still not present in the tower.

Hashirama then explained with a happy smile “Oh! She said she wanted to travel and with the elders' approval she just suddenly force me to sign the papers, though I don’t know why she needed approval regarding that, she could just ask me. She said she doesn’t know when she will return stating that she will be staying with her cousin, funny thing is she has no cousin beside us”

“Because she’s you heir, but since you’ve got a son now, your elders are now giving her freedom” Madara answered clearly irritated at the Hokage.

“Madara my friend, what are you talking about? Tobirama was my heir” countered Hashirama with a confused smile on his face

“Hashirama, your brother is long dead. What are you talking about?” Madara is now giving Hashirama his full attention.

“What do you mean dead? He's on his lab! And reading the intelligence report looks like he's also busy outside, he's the one who's written it, my baby brother protecting our village.” Hashirama said smilingly proud at the papers in front of him.

"The report stopped 5 months ago," Izuna stated

"Oh? Maybe my baby brother is busy with some projects again, I should have never allowed him to have a lab he's always busy and has no time with his Anija anymore." Hashirama then pouted still holding the reports.

"When did you last see Tobirama then?" Izuna prodded wanted to clearly see the whole scenario Hashirama is saying.

"Oh, I don't know! He's always locked up in his lab! Oh my! what if something bad has happened to him there! Madara help me convince Tobi to get out of his lab."

“What the f*ck are you talking about you delusional tree?! Your brother never sets foot in the village let alone has a lab here! You’ve offered us his eyes for hurting Izuna remember?! Wrapped in silk at the front of our compound with a note stating ‘Tobirama will never hurt anyone ever again’ Don’t you remember any of that?” Madara stands up and bangs his hands on the table “Which is a f*cked-up thing really cause why would you do that to your only brother?!”

Izuna stayed silent while Hashirama looks at them, the air around them changing drastically that Izuna has his hand in the handle of his sword. “Hashirama, after the battle that injured me my brother stated that he will only accept your peace if kill Tobirama because he thought Tobirama killed me. When the healers found out that it’s only a jutsu and my brother sees that Tobirama didn’t really hurt me we talked about accepting your offer, that’s when we found Tobi’s eyes at the gates of our compound with complete instruction on how to heal our eyes with a note stating that 'Tobirama will never hurt again', and a letter of the peace treaty. That's why we have a memorial for Tobi for saving many of us from going blind.”

Hashirama then stands up “What are you talking about Izuna? My brother’s in his lab.”

Madara sees the change in the eyes of his friend he then puts his hand in front of him calming his friend “Hashirama, even if you are right and Tobirama is not dead, he was never in the village, he has no labs in here. Talk to your trees Hashirama if you don’t believe me.”

Hashirama then closes his eyes and started to use his wood release. 

And when Hashirama opens his eyes, all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when Good!Hashirama was transported in the village of Bad!Hashirama, nothing was changed because they followed Tobirama's guidelines, so he didn't see that he waked up in the different universe. 
> 
> In this both universe Tobirama put some jutsu in Izuna to see as to what is wrong in Izuna's eyes, the difference is that in Good!Hashirama's universe he listened to Tobirama as to what happened and because he listened he was able to help Tobirama regarding healing the Uchiha's eyes and peace followed, while in Bad!Hashirama he dismissed Tobirama without listening to what really happened, peace happened but it's all Tobirama's effort. 
> 
> Bad!Hashirama's last words towards Tobirama when was "Don't look at me with your demon's eyes!" So Tobirama thought that was a command so he took it out and give his eyes as an offering to the Uchiha together with some unfinished report regarding the Uchiha's illness in their eyes and the peace treaty he already drafted. Tobirama then gives the guidelines for the village to Mito and Toka. 
> 
> In both universes, the Uchiha has a monument for Tobirama because he did cure their blindness and found out that Tobirama has been protecting them from Eye-hunters after the survivors come forward when they thought Tobirama is dead. 
> 
> Tobirama continues to protect the village by giving them information but disappeared followed by Toka.


	4. As pale as the moon / part 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon!Tobirama who was on the verge of death after fighting with Ginkaku and Kinkaku was transported in a universe where there’s a second gender a/b/o, he was transported in the body of OtherWorld!Tobirama at the known fight scene with Izuna.  
> OtherWorld!Tobirama was beta but when Canon!Tobirama was transported in his body he becomes an omega because of the change, and not just a simple omega but a queen omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MadaTobi tag will be applied in here.
> 
> As per wiki Tobirama was near/mid 60’s when he died because of Ginkaku and Kinkaku while he was nearing his 20’s when he killed Izuna. So the POV of Tobirama will be based on a man in his golden age, who served as the head of the village for 16 years and has cared for and thought many children. 
> 
> Also, Zetsu and Kaguya’s whole shebang does not exist here meaning the whole war started because of real medieval world problems like land conquering, vengeance, power-grabbing and etc.
> 
> Omega is very rare and treasured as they bring unity inside a clan but a queen omega only appears once in every generation. Queen Omega called Haha-ue are treasured, respected, cared and loved by all and act as the center of many clans, peace usually appears when a Haha-ue appears.
> 
> (Inspired by the comment of Najelli234, the beautiful fic The Rabbit in The Moon - Drabble's, Snippets, and One shot’s by Dhar_Sii; Chapter 8: Back and a little to the left & Biological Imperative by All Thursday’s should be blue in Tumblr)

It was just a millisecond, he was looking at the sky using his last chakra to sense if the children were safe back in the village then he was faced with Izuna’s eyes that were activated. He was surprised to see those eyes again that he back stepped and look at his surrounding, he was back?

He was fairly sure that Hiraishin does not do time-travel. He moved away but not so far from Izuna to be able to observe his surrounding.

He observes as he sees the battle-scene in-front of him, it’s the exact same thing as to what happened before, except for his battle with Izuna.

He didn’t know peace until the village was built until the children of different clans called him shishou and sensei, and now that he was given another chance to further establish peace he needed to do some change, starting from his rival. 

He needed Izuna to be alive because if his calculation is correct him killing Izuna is one of the factors of the downfall of Madara, causing him to send the Bijuu to the village. And with Madara’s betrayal is his brother’s own downfall.

He was on his way back to his Izuna who is now screaming like a child looking for him “Where are you Senju-coward!” when he felt a heat spreading from his stomach, but he keeps his slow walking, he didn’t need to be afraid with Izuna now because he can easily defeat the said man. He will not kill Izuna but doesn’t mean he will not enjoy the fight.

“Why do you sound like a wailing child Zuzu?” While posing like Izuna’s scream was hurting his ears.

Izuna blushed “Zuzu?!”

Tobirama then remembers Kagami, every time he will praise the boy when he landed a hit on him during spar the boy will blush too. Will he meet Kagami again this time?

“Do you always sound like a child waiting for his mother’s milk?” He asked again with a blank face, making the other one scream and stomped on the ground.

He felt the heat in his stomach again now with pain making him grimace, Izuna was about to attack him when a gust of wind blows towards them making Izuna miss his step and was knocked out of balance, he was about to ask what’s wrong with Izuna when the pain in his stomach has doubled. Izuna was looking at him with a bewildered expression.

“You’re an Omega?!” Izuna blurted the bewildered expression now turning into a very betrayed looked.

“What the f*ck are you talking about Izuna?” The pain evident in Tobirama’s voice with now a thin layer of sweat appearing in his body as the pain continues to assault him.

Suddenly, he doubled over as the pain becomes so unbearable, he didn’t notice that Izuna has approached him.

“You’re also in your pre-heat?!” Izuna screamed as he touched Tobirama’s face making him look at him.

Tobirama then collapses taking Izuna with him, he didn’t know what’s happening, he knows that this didn’t happen last time. He never knew this kind of pain before.

He hears Izuna panics while holding his body, Tobirama’s so confused as to what is happening. The pain was so much that he cried and whimpers while still clutching his stomach. He felt Izuna trying to comfort him while muttering “The Senju’s letting an omega fight?!” Anger evident in his voice.

Then as fast as the pain appeared it disappears but still leaving the hotness in his stomach. He tried to stand up but Izuna is still holding him.

“I’m fine Uchiha! Let go! Aren’t you supposed to kill me?”

“Kill yo- Kill an Omega? I would never bring dishonor to my family and my clan by killing an Omega.”

He was able to dislodge himself but Izuna is still putting some supporting hands towards his arms and shoulders.

“What are you talking about? What Omega bullshit are you talking about Uchiha?”

Izuna just looked at him dumbfounded “Omega bullshit? You- You don't know?”

“Don’t know what Uchiha? Stop making non-sense shit!” Tobirama was clearly losing it. Now shouting at Izuna. Then there was a rush of the wind that seems to travel to the whole battlefield.

He then noticed his brother and Madara has stopped fighting and was looking at them. His brother’s chakra then changed from its passive state to something like confused, scared, and angry, which has never happened even after Madara attacked the village.

He also noticed that all have stopped fighting and were looking at them. “What’s happening?” He then whispers to himself as everything turned silent.

Then there was a shout “There’s an Omega on the field!”

He then looked at his brother who is now rushing towards them, Madara hot on his heels.

His brother took his arms to make him face him, for a second Hashirama’s face was very unreadable then he looked very angry, he rarely sees Hashirama angry and it makes him scared.

“Otouto, you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I-” Tobirama tried to say something but was cut off by Hashirama’s spiking chakra that almost makes his knees tremble, but he is an experienced shinobi, the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha he will not just let Hashirama pushed him down like this, especially when he didn’t know what he did. He tries to shake away Hashirama’s hands away from his arms.

His brother was still holding him when Izuna speak “You let an omega on the battlefield Senju?!”

Madara then looked at his Izuna alarmingly then back at both Tobirama and Hashirama “Hashirama you bast*rd! You let an omega in this bloodshed? You let your brother an Omega fight with my brother?”

“I didn’t know!” Hashirama answered with a voice he only used when the elders pissed him off. “I didn’t know! Do you really think I would let my only brother fight if I know that he’s an omega?”

That just pissed Tobirama off. “I can fight if I want to Anija.” How dare they insult his experience, his ability to fight for something he didn’t know.

His brother’s features soften when he looked back at him “Is that the reason Tobi?” His brother never calls him that nickname anymore, ever since the incident at the river. “That you want to conceal yourself because you want to fight?”

“Conceal what? I want to fight to protect our clan, I fight so that no more children will die at the battlefield."

Hashirama then approached him again looking at him like a wounded animal that he will heal.

“Tobi, please, stop whatever this is.” Hashirama is still looking at him weirdly using his soft tone.

Madara was consoling his brother who is now wailing “Aniki! I attacked an omega, Aniki what should I do! He said he's fighting for the children! Aniki!”

Around them, there was no physical fighting but there was a shouting contest

“You scum of the earth, you let an omega use his hands to kill rather than heal!”

“At least we didn’t call an omega ‘demon’! And hunt him down to kill!”

Tobirama didn’t know what’s happening but he’s very pissed off and confused. His face twitches with so much irritation that he wants to attack all of them.

“ **STOP!** ” Tobirama shouted. Then much to his surprise all has stopped shouting. Now everyone is looking at him.

The peace was interrupted by Izuna’s cries “Aniki he’s an Haha-ue! Kill me! I shamed our family!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japanese, the words aniue, aneue, chichiue, and hahaue mean "older brother," "older sister," "father," and "mother," respectively, the same thing as ani 兄, ane 姉, chichi 父 and haha 母. However, the words with the __ue pattern have a different nuance. The words aniue, aneue, chichiue, and hahaue are written with kanji the same way as their non-ue counterparts, except with an ue 上 suffix, of course. This ue 上 means "above," "up," the direction, by the way. (https://www.japanesewithanime.com/2018/04/aniue-aneue-chichiue-hahaue.html)


	5. As pale as the moon / part 2/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have used the information of All Thursdays’ should be blue - Biological Imperative regarding the information of Queen Omegas' and have tweaked it and add other information to be able to fit in the story)
> 
> Omega is so rare that they are only .5% of the world’s population, they become more scarce because of the never-ending war of the lands. At first, it’s one of the common tactics to weaken the enemy clan’s defense is by killing their omegas, as they act as the center of the clan, but as their population depleted they where are now very rare and coveted. 
> 
> The killing has only stopped when the killers of the Omegas have all mysteriously died together with their own respective clan, seeing it as a sign from the Deities, killing Omegas has now been declared as taboo by all of the kingdoms.
> 
> Of that .5% only 1% were Queens, a smattering across the world. 
> 
> Haha-ue's are capable of acting as the center of multiple clans. The last Haha-ue that was recorded was 6 generations ago, was able to force peace thru 5 clans that are at war with each other. Haha-ue was called as such cause they are said to have a calming presence and a fury of a mother, like alphas they also have a commanding voice but rarely used it.
> 
> Additional information from an unknown resource has also added that you will feel on every fiber of your being Haha-ue’s disappointment if you ever do something troublesome.
> 
> They also have heat but unlike normal/common omegas Haha-ue can control their urges and not lose their mind, but the pheromones cause their mate/mates around them to be in an un-scheduled rut. Also, unlike the common/normal omegas Haha-ue has a stronger pull to the betas making them truly feel like they are in a pack rather than being only tied because of they are part of the bloodline.

After Izuna’s cries about Tobirama’s situation as a ‘Haha-ue’, things become more chaotic that Tobirama has to facepalm himself.

The screaming match of Izuna and the Uchiha Clan versus his brother and his own clan is so loud that he is fairly sure the whole land of fire can hear them.

The screaming has come to a point that it’s making him dizzy and to make the situation worse the heat and pain in his stomach are coming back.

He knows that something is wrong, everything confuses him, nothing makes sense, the battle has become more of a debate instead of bloodbath because he is an ‘omega’? The term omega and Haha-ue makes no sense to him. In his past life, he never was able to encounter those terms.

He has to step back to be able to think clearly and assess his situation, though one point that he was able to observe was that the more conflict that’s happening around him the more pain he was in.

Deep into his thinking, he was not able to sense Madara followed him.

“You should call the retreat Tobirama-Hahaue.” Madara softly said to him.

He was so startled that he didn’t sense Madara coming up to him that he wasn’t able to answer the man immediately and just looked at him.

Madara spoke again with so much gentleness that he wasn’t sure if he was really Madara “By the looks of it this will be your first true heat. You should go to your nest. Call the retreat Haha-ue.”

“Call the retreat to your clan first Madara-san” he answered formally knowing that whatever this is, he will use this as the first step to peace. “Wait, what nest? And what heat?”

“I-!” Madara wasn’t able to finish his sentence and now is looking at Tobirama like a ripened tomato. Looking at Madara he sees how young they were, no more child-soldiers, he’ll make sure of that.

He was looking at Madara who is still doing his impression of a fish out of the water, his face still red as to whatever Tobirama has said.

He then approaches the man and Tobirama puts his hand on Madara’s forehead like he always does to his student. “Do you have a fever Madara-san? You smell weird.”

He was so used to the peace of Konaha that he was directly looking at Madara’s eyes, when he remembers that he’s not in the village he quickly averted his eyes, but his hands stayed.

“You don’t seem to have a fever Madara-san.” He puts his hands away when Madara lifted his chin to meet his eyes, Madara’s Sharingan was activated. When did Madara gain height over him?

Madara who is now looking at him weirdly “What do I smell like Haha-ue?” Madara asked him in a much weirder voice.

“You smell like Red tulips in spring, fresh parchments, and newly brewed tea. Like a storm that was forming in the ocean” He immediately answered, he felt the pain subsiding but the heat becoming more prominent. He was then surprised as to why he answered the man’s question.

“Do you want to know what you smell to me?” Madara questions him

He nodded wanted to know answers, then Madara snatched his hand, closed his eyes, and smells his wrist.

“You smell like the hearth in the center of our compound, of red camellia, primrose and white rose. You smell like a new morning after the storm” Madara then opens his eyes and looked directly at him with a chakra that is spiking like a predator who found his prey “I finally found you, my mate.”

Well, fuck peace then.

Using the hand that Madara is holding to punch the said man. He then teleported to his bother’s side who is still having a screaming match with Izuna. The two suddenly stopped and looked at him, he didn’t let them recover and said “Call the retreat Anija.”

He then looked at Izuna who looked like a child who was going to get a scolding. “Izuna, we will send you a message on the fortnight.”

“Ha- hai, Haha-ue, we will wait fo- for your message.” Izuna stammers looking at him shyly. He’s confused with whatever title they’re addressing him, but if he wants his plan to become a reality he needed to use whatever this is.

His brother was about to say something but he ran back to their compound, he felt Madara’s chakra flicking towards him, like a hand ghosting in his shoulder.

He ran faster and when he was out of reach he let himself lean on the nearest tree, he felt the pain in his stomach getting stronger, he needed to go back to the compound faster.

He felt his brother’s massive chakra trying to find him, he missed his brother. He remembers his talk with Mito, he admitted to her sister-in-law that he felt that he was missing his brother even before he died. So feeling his chakra again and knowing he has his brother’s attention again makes the sadness in his heart somewhat melt.

But he needed to be alone. He will not be able to think if his brother will come wailing at him with something he didn’t even understand. He also remembers his brother’s anger when he found out that Tobirama is an omega.

He needs to go to the compound’s library to figure out what was an omega and haha-ue means, he also needed to recollect his thoughts and to plan the next move.

But the faith has other plans and the pain attacked him when he was nearing the compound. He was losing his consciousness when he felt the panicked chakra of his brother.

“TOBI!!”

——————————————

Waking up was pretty normal for Tobirama until he felt the heaviness of his brother who was currently draped over his body. He tried to wiggle out free without waking his brother, he was halfway free when his brother wakes up.

“Tobi! You’re awake! I found you at the forest floor unconsciousness, the trees guide me as to where you are! What if the other alphas found you?! You’re in your preheat! You didn’t even create your own nest! And nobody in the compound knows how to create a nest! I have to read on how Omega’s create a nest! Tobi, I had to read! Why didn’t you tell me?! Tobi why?!”

This is the reason why he needed to be alone first, he can’t think straight if he is near his brother, it’s either he was being engulfed by his brother’s massive chakra or bombarded by so many questions at once.

He tried to sit up but his brother is still hugging his side and didn’t let him go, he faced his brother and now they are facing each other “Anija, you need to let me go. I want to sit up.”

“I can’t, both figuratively and literally.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Tobi, I can’t because if I let you go your heat might come back and I can’t because the alpha in me is very angry right now because I wasn’t able to care for the only omega in my pack, I let you out in the field where you could’ve been killed, I have many shortcomings towards you and I wasn’t able to give you much needed attention. If I let you go I might go feral, so we need to be close to each other.”

“You don’t make sense Anija, what heat? What omega and alpha?”

His brother then gives him a sad smile. “Otouto, I don’t know why you’re still acting this way, I don’t know why you still insist this charade of yours, you’re just hurting yourself.”

“Anija, I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Tobi, please stop, I already know, the whole clan knows, and the registration has already been done, we’ve already submitted the form to the Daimyo so the whole Land of Fire knows too. How many years have you been hiding this?”

He was getting frustrated “Hiding? Hiding what Anija? I really don’t know what you’re talking about! Form about what? The land of fire knows what? Is this about what happened yesterday? Because I don’t really know what’s happening!”

He tried to stand up again but his brother just pulled him down again. “Yesterday?”

“Yes! The omega thing! The one where they address me as Haha-ue! That!” It was not in his personality to be this upset and he rarely felt this way that he was on verge of tears.

This was not supposed to happen, he had already lived this life once, he was supposed to be on the advantage here because he knows what will happen next, but everything is confusing. 

He needs to calm down, he has already confronted many things in his past life, from the from angry councils, to unsatisfied elders, to disappointed elder brother and even the court of the Daimyo, he’s beaten them and escaped unscathed, what he needed now is to calm down.

He needed to remind himself that he was able to teach a class full of hyperactive children all with different abilities, if he can do that then he can do this.

He had to remind him that his soul is already thrice the age of Hashirama now.

“That was last week,” Hashirama answered with a guilty-looking face.

“What? Last week? I was asleep for a week?” Tobirama was dumbfounded.

“Oh, Tobi.” Hashirama then hugged him, tucking him under his chin. “You were in heat, I have to put you in an induced coma so that your heat will not kill you. It will come back but at least it’s in control.”

“Heat?” He asked again, maybe this time his brother can answer him.

“Oh, Otouto, I don’t know what’s your reasoning as to why you hide your true self, I want to know what book did you read that makes you ashamed of yourself, I want to burn it. I want to know why you think being Omega is a negative thing when you’re supposed to be a blessing. Tobi you are not just an Omega, you are a Haha-ue, the one who will bestow peace to the land.”

He pushed himself out of his brother’s arms so that he can look at Hashirama directly “That’s because I don’t f*cking know what an Omega is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Camellia – In Japan, the camellia flower is called “Tsubaki” and symbolizes the divine. It is often used in religious and sacred ceremonies. It also represents the coming of spring.  
> White Rose – Historically, the white rose symbolizes innocence and purity. This is how it became associated with weddings and bridal bouquets. In modern times, the white rose has retained its associations with both pure love and formal ceremony.  
> Primrose – This symbolizes patience, kindness, and gentleness. It also brings the meaning of belonging and nurture.  
> Red Tulip – Bright red is the color of passion and perfect love. Don’t send a bouquet of these flowers to a family member or you’ll be sending the wrong message!  
> (http://phildigest.jp/hanakotoba-the-japanese-language-of-flowers/)


	6. Sūhai sa reta / part 2/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my writing! I apologize in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes that you may see. I will also apologize for any misinformation that you will see, besides that this is fan fiction I'm writing this with very limited knowledge, all of my information comes from clips, the internet, and other fan fiction. 
> 
> But again, thank you so much for reading! Also, If you will see some mistakes please feel free to tell me, also if you see some inconsistencies please tell me too! 
> 
> Oh, do you think I should continue this as a gen or MadaTobi?
> 
> Also big thanks to everyone who has commented, you've made my day!

_(Heavily Inspired by:_ [_Captured Crimson_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353984) _by_[ _Emilx311_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311) _,_[In the Eye of the Beholder](/works/20922023) by [Ragga](/users/Ragga/pseuds/Ragga) _,_[ _Amaterasu_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325625) _by_[ _AndyMoon_SummerLavg_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg) _ & _[_to the moon and back_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594807) _by_[ _puzzle_shipper_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper) _and some the world-building of_[ _Sansûkh_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) _by_[ _determamfidd_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd) _regarding the afterlife)_

He’s still feeling dazed when they returned to the Senju compound, he was brought back by his father to his designated room. “Sleep son, I’m here.”

He wakes up with his brothers beside him, he asks what happened and they have given him a brief explanation:

The reason for his grogginess is because the Uchihas’ has begun the process to start the worship towards him, they have lit Amaterasu’s temple full of Jasmine and Juniper incense, which wasn’t supposed to harm him. It becomes overwhelming when Amaterasu proceeded to haste the process.

Amaterasu-sama is in a rush because she would like Tobirama to stay in her temple as soon as possible, but the Senjus’ and their Deities appealed to Izinagi-sama about his situation.

The Deities are having a debate of where he will be staying seeing that he’s a blessed, but since he was not worshipped in the land of the living Amaterasu cannot fully put a claim in him. Amaterasu then fought her claim by stating that Hagoromo was the reason why her people didn’t recognize her Tablet and now the whole court is in shambles.

Hagoromo-sama can’t back them up because he’s not a natural deity.

And his brothers are now worried because there might be a court who will decide his fate but seeing as Amaterasu is the highest and most powerful Shinto, and Amaterasu’s siblings Tsukuyomi and Susanoo are backing their sister and also wants their nephew with them, they might lose Tobirama.

Both his brothers are hugging Tobirama on both sides when they finished their explanation. “I have questions.”

“How many Aniki?” Kawarama teased him while Itama laughs and added “That’s because you didn’t listen to Monk Miroku when he was explaining about worshipping the Shinto!”

“I didn’t think it’s important to back then, I thought it was a waste of time talking to beings that are not real. Evidently they are.” He answered with a very flat face causing his brother to double in laughter.

“Well enough of that! Otousan said that if you wake up we can tour you around the compound, but you need to eat first.”

The tour was more fruitful than the first weeks that he came to the Pure Lands, they toured the whole Senju compound for days and it seems endless.

The Senju compound is ten times bigger than the original Senju compound, it also has ten main houses for all of the ten generations of Senju’s clan heads. The original clan head Ashura is on the very end of the compound, but the said man was not in there, Kawarama told Tobirama that they will explain that later on.

The compound seems to get bigger every time there’s a new clan head and other generations are born, it copies the building that was in the lands of the living into the pure lands. At the very entrance is the Senju compound that was built in Konoha.

The center of the compound consists of three buildings, the Library, the main hall which is the biggest building in the whole compound; the main hall is where everyone eats and meet with each other, and the smallest of the three is called the chamber of Kyōka Suigetsu, another thing that his brothers will explain to him.

Senju’s centuries-dead greeted him like they know him, they all treated him like a missing grandson now back home, they were able to meet the grandfather of their grandfather and many cousins. They have small talks with the other clan heads and his favorite was when they are with great great grandfather also named Batsuma who always teased their father every time they are present together in the main hall.

He was also able to observe his brother during the said tour, Kawarama seems to like explaining things while Itama is always jokes and laughs. Like the time they were eating together with their father.

"Did you know that father has to kneel in mung beans for a day when he arrived here? Great great grandfather is very angry about child-soldiers.” Itama stated with a blank face causing Batsuma to spill his tea and choke on it.

Kawarama has lead him to the Library one day “I’ll get you if we are gonna eat, I’m pretty sure you are gonna need a whole week to dissect every book in there. Mind you, you need to start in the Shinto section.” He just looked at his brothers with a disinterested look.

The Library which is located at the center of the village is also a portal that is connected to the Library’s of the other clans, it’s seven floors up and seven floors down and as wide as Konoha itself.

The center floor where the door-portals are located is the tallest floor, it has sections about the history of the clans that are in the pure lands and the deities that are protecting them it also has sculptures of all of the deities. The Senju’s section is guarded by Haniyasu-Hime and Haniyasu-Hiku sculpture.

He started walking there to read about his clan’s history and the Shinto connected to the when his name was called, he looked as to who called him and was surprised it was Izuna.

“Tobirama-sama, I was hoping you’d be here, I was camping here for three days already” Izuna bowed and said once he was near Tobirama.

Tobirama responded to the bow not allowing Izuna’s protest to stop him. “You were expecting me?”

Izuna then presented him with an object wrapped in silk in the shade of his favorite color “Yes! Susanoo-sama wanted to give this to you personally but seeing as Kami-sama forbade every deity from contacting you until a verdict is decided, he asked us to give this to you.”

He then accepted the gift and thinks of opening it in his room but looking at Izuna’s excited face he decided to open it in the Library. They moved to a nearby table and started unwrapping the gift. It was a scroll with gold foiling.

“Susanoo-sama wanted you to have read that. He told me that he was happy that you pick his element. And that you need to read that alone.”

“Please tell Susanoo-sama, I’m very honored for this gift.”

“I will tell him, Tobirama-sama.” Izuna then smiled “Can I accompany you here?”

Tobirama may not know Izuna properly but he knows when Izuna is planning something, his eyes always glint when he does.

“You may, I think it would be more productive if I have someone who already knows something that I don’t. But may I know why?” He asked while walking towards the Senju Section and indicating Izuna to walk with him.

“Sometimes I forgot to we know each other so well.” Izuna now smiled his well known predatory smile. “More than your brother really knew you.”

He wants to ask what Izuna meant about his brother, but there are other things that are more important than his own personal feelings.

“My clan is all agitated, we want you back in our compound, we want you back home.”

“I am home Izuna-san, I’m a Senju.”

Izuna then stopped walking “You are Amaterasu’s blessed, her son, you are Amaterasu’s gift to us, given to us to worship and love. For us to channel the passion that is embedded in the very fiber of our soul.”

That makes Tobirama face Izuna “Izuna-san.” He tried to counter Izuna but continued “We know we screwed up, I know that personally, I hurt you.”

“Izuna-san we are at war. And I hurt you too.”

Tobirama knows that the Uchiha’s are very passionate, Hikaku and Kagami are all like that. He remembers the way Hikaku had lead his clan when Madara left, the nights were Kagami has stayed to perfect his jutsus, he also remembers times where those passion almost cause harm either to themselves or the others.

So he did what he usually does, he placed both his hands on Izuna’s arms and try to comfort the young man and using his chakra to calm him. He remembers doing this many times to Kagami every time the young man loses his patience.

Izuna seemed calmed down and smiled at him “Sorry, Tobirama-sama.”

“It okay.” Still continuing calming Izuna

“You do this to Kagami often, most of us are very jealous,” Izuna said as he closed his eyes basking the comfort Tobirama is giving him.

Tobirama was then surprised at the statement “You know?” He makes sure that he did this to Kagami or Hikaku with only Toka around.

Izuna opened one of his eyes and looked at Tobirama “Your family hasn’t shown you the chamber of Kyoka Suigetsu?”

“No, they said they will explain that to me once we are there.”

“Then you're in for a treat. You will either find a way to break it or improve it.”

Once Izuna has calmed down he toured Tobirama around and answered all of Tobirama’s question, the topic about Tobirama was never brought up again until they were in the section of the Uchiha’s.

There were some Uchiha in the said section and is now looking at them.

“I know that things are still confusing to you. And no one is still answering all of your questions nor explaining everything that needs to be explained. And that I have no right to ask you this, but I beseeched you to listen to my request.”

Tobirama nodded wanting for Izuna to continue.

“Please come to our compound, you can go back here at the Senju’s, but I beg you, grace us with your presence.”

Izuna’s request has definitely mind-boggling that Tobirama wasn’t able to answer immediately.

“I don-, Izuna, you do know that I’m just human too.” Tobirama stuttered as he tried to compose his answer, but his answer seems to anger Izuna.

“You’re the blessed Tobirama-sama.” Izuna answered with the same passion as earlier.

Tobirama is in a situation he never encountered before, never need to plan for, so he didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll think about it Izuna-san, but may I ask a question?”

Izuna looked surprised at his answer “Of course Tobirama-sama”

“May I know why? I mean from what you are saying I was chosen by Amaterasu-sama, but I want to hear from your own words why I needed to be there.”

Izuna smiled at him again “Just like what you did to me earlier, like what you always did to calm Hikaku and Kagami. You are the soothing balm to our fiery passion, you cool us down, you balance us, the sun who gives us light in a very dark place.”

They continue their tour with Tobirama’s promise to think about Izuna’s request. They only stopped when Batsuma himself when to retrieve Tobirama to eat.

When they exit the Library Batsuma sees the package that Tobirama is carrying.

“Is that food?”

Tobirama looked that the gift “No, it’s a scroll.”

“Okay, I want to remind you not to eat anything they give you nor drink anything that they hand you.”

“Understood Otousan.”

They then walk towards the main hall to eat. And with the promise of his favorite tea and a conversation with his great great grandfather all of the events from earlier were pushed back in his mind.

“I don’t understand why you love talking to that old man, all he did was make fun of me,” Batsuma grumbled as Tobirama laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Notes:
> 
> JASMINE – Jasmine is great for increasing one's creativity. It helps strengthen self-esteem. It is also good for attracting love, money, clear, and enhancing one's wisdom and skills.  
> JUNIPER – Juniper is very calming, protective and aids in healing. It's used to increase psychic powers and to break the curses and hexes cast by evil. It can also purify sleeping areas.  
> https://radiancegifts.com/blogs/news/42-popular-incense-and-their-meanings
> 
> Kyōka Suigetsu - Mirror Flower, Water Moon  
> Mirror Flower, Water Moon (simplified Chinese: 镜花水月; traditional Chinese: 鏡花水月; pinyin: Jìnghuā Shuǐyuè)/Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, literally "Mirror Flower, Water Moon")), is an East Asian proverb/phrase, meaning something that can be seen but not touched, like a flower reflected in a mirror or the moon reflected on the water's surface; something that is beautiful but unattainable dreams, a mirage.  
> This name references 鏡中的花，水裡的月, which is the shorter form of a Chinese idiom (or chéngyǔ), literally meaning a "flower seen in the mirror, moon on the water's surface".  
> (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mirror_Flower,_Water_Moon)
> 
> Legend(can also be seen in the first part):
> 
> Can be seen in (http://www.lowchensaustralia.com/names/godsjapanese.htm)
> 
> *Haniyasu-Hime - Goddess of the earth.  
> *Haniyasu-Hiko - God of the earth.  
> *Yama-No-Kami - Goddess of the hunt, forest, agriculture, and vegetation.  
> *Ukemochi - Goddess of fertility and food.  
> *Uga-No-Mitama - Goddess of agriculture.
> 
> My re-weaved version:
> 
> *Blessed-ones - Humans that were picked by Deity’s on the land of the living, they can be oracles of the deities or an avatar. As Deity cannot reproduce the blessed-ones are considered as children of the Deity who picked them.
> 
> *Chīsame no yatsu - Little one; Deities calls blessed ones ‘little one’ because they see blessed ones as part of the family, either nephews/nieces or their own child.
> 
> *Amaterasu’s Will - Basically in this fic the Uchiha tablet was first created by Amaterasu as instruction for the future of her people (meaning the Uchihas), one instruction in there was that they must protect her Hikaru/Chosen one, but after the Kaguya event the tablet was reforged/expanded by Hagoromo and later was revised by Zetsu
> 
> *Amaterasu’s hikaru- Amaterasu’s light/brightness/radiance; Amaterasu sends her chosen one to her people once the road darkens. All-in-all in this fic only Tobirama was named as a Hikaru
> 
> *Kami-sama/Otou-sama- is Izanagi; Izanagi and Izanami are held to be the creators of the Japanese archipelago and the progenitors of many deities, which include the sun goddess Amaterasu, the moon deity Tsukuyomi, and the wild storm god Susanoo.
> 
> *Tobirama’s five kills - all thru out his life he only kills five Uchiha, those are the child-hunters that killed his brother Itama. In my fic Tobirama didn’t kill unless necessary, he just injured them enough that they will not be back on the battlefield.
> 
> *Also in here Izuna was not mortally wounded by Tobirama's technique but was manipulated by Zetsu into thinking that he is, Zetsu is also the ones who whisper to Madara that the Senju cannot be trusted. This was inspired by ( It Would Be Blue by shadesofmidnightsun)
> 
> *Pure Lands- is like the heaven/Valhala and in this fic, it was incorporated by the idea of the afterlife in Sansûkh by determamfidd, where you live with your creators.
> 
> *Court of the Deity’s - is where the gods/goddesses discuss the events in the land of the living.
> 
> *In this fic the family lives with each other in a village-like compound, but the Uchiha’s lives with Amaterasu herself.


	7. As pale as the moon / part 3/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by All Thursdays’ should be blue - Biological Imperative regarding the way of the Omegaverse in here. But I’m tweaking it a little bit because Biological Imperative is more in a very sexual way which I don’t think I can achieve and I don’t think will fit the story. 
> 
> I’m not good at writing and I don’t know if I can deliver the plot of my own fic. Also, English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using Grammarly as help.
> 
> Apologies if Tobirama was being OC on the last installment of this fic. Thank you Miray for pointing out. I’ll try to stay true to his character but I may stray from time to time if the situation will fit his OC’ness. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

Tobirama can proudly say that one of his best assets is never losing his cool, even when the Daimyo is on the verge of declaring war on Konoha because he has given the Uchiha the police force without consulting, nor when the elders are commanding him to get married, he never looses his cool.

But this, the situation right now is causing him to go haywire. Maybe killing everyone is a better option than peace.

All that he’s asking his brother is for a moment for himself to be able to do his research, even just a single hour, but no, his brother is always close to him, always insisting on holding him, stating that they need to have a skinship until the first part of his heat comes past, Hashirama even follows him when he goes to the toilet.

His brother still thinks his outburst is because of his denial of being an omega, one particular trait of his brother that annoys him is his sheer determination about one thing that he goes blind about the other things, sometimes he really wonders as to how his brother got elected as the Hokage.

The pain in his stomach is not that prominent as before and it is not that serious, but the hotness is the one he didn’t like, his brother seems to be able to know every time he feels the hotness, well, his brother tells him he can smell him “You smell so good Otouto! Like the beginning of spring!”

Another problem that he’s facing is the message that they promise to send the Uchiha, which he brought up to his brother but his brother has set aside it stating “You are the Haha-ue they will accept peace even without a treaty.”

This is mind-boggling to Tobirama because peace was the ultimate dream his brother has, even putting his family and their clan’s wishes aside for the sake of it, and now his brother is lounging in his futon looking like the happiest man in the world.

“That’s my bed Anija, if you plan on not doing anything but lie there all day at least go to your own.”

“But Tobi! Your futon smell so nice! Lie down with me otouto. I’ll make the pain go away”

“I’m not in pain, and don’t you have clan duties?”

“Eh? But Tobi you are my duty.”

Trying to have a normal conversation with his brother is like trying to solve something unsolvable.

They promised the Uchiha’s that they will send the message on the fortnight because Tobirama thought that 2 weeks is enough for him to at least draft a peace treaty and now the 1st week has passed he’s panicking a bit because he wants this to push thru, now that he knows, understand and perceive peace he’ll make sure that this happens.

But his brother seems to not mind those things and just lounge with him.

“You can just send them a simple letter stating that we are now at peace.”

“That’s now how peace treaties work Anija” irritation is evident in his voice but his brother just smiles at him. “Anija? What? Why are you smiling?”

“There are so many things that I apparently didn’t know about you. I missed so many things about you Otouto. I never see you this agreeable about peace before. I just don’t understand why did hide your true self from me.”

He didn’t answer because anything that he says just goes through his brother’s ear.

Upon his observation on the days that he is here there is only one possible conclusion, he’s in a different universe, one that he doesn’t understand many things but is also familiar to most.

Maybe if he plays this correctly his brother will let him do his research.

But he didn’t need to play, the opportunity presented itself when their Grandmother from their mother's side arrived at their compound.

Hatake Nanako is a formidable warrior in his own universe and seeing as his clan act the same, his grandmother here probably is. His grandmother died at the hands of the Uchiha during an ambush when the Hatake visited the Senju compound for the burial of Itama, she sacrificed herself so her people can escape, but even at an old age, she was able to take down half before falling down.

As the Senju opened the compound gate and partway he saw a different woman, Hatake Nananko known as the red wolf for once killing a whole small clan for trying to kidnap her is now wearing a jūnihitoe instead of her favored red armor.

He hears Hashirama mutters “Finally Obaa-sama is here!”

Then his brother looked “You should go to the private chamber Tobi, away from other Hatake alphas.”

He wanted to ask why but seeing this as his way of going to the library he just nodded.

He ran to the library wasting no time and gets his scroll in case he needs to store the books.

He first went to the history section and try to fast scan the titles for books that were not in his own universe.

After scanning at least three shelves he sees a book that has halted him for at least a minute before picking it, a simple title: Second Gender and its importance to the society and court.

He read it the way he read and he summarizes a mission report:

_This world has a second gender that is classified into three, the alphas, betas, and omegas. The second gender usually presents when a person turns 13 years old. The Alphas are the leaders, the betas are the followers, and the omegas the breeders._

What the actual f*ck?! He was transported in this f*cked up world?

But he wasn’t able to finish reading the book as he felt a familiar chakra going to the private room his brother has instructed him to go to. He hurriedly hides the book in his tiny scroll and put it in his sleeve pocket.

He was able to enter and sit before his grandmother entered the room. It’s the informal room where their favorite kotatsu is placed.

His grandmother entered with an elegance that he didn’t know she had before and when his brother tried to enter his grandmother had stopped him “I want time alone with my little Tobi.”

His grandmother loves calling him little Tobi in his world too.

He greeted his grandmother and they sit opposite of each other. His grandmother asks him if there is anyone near them and when he scanned and found none, his grandmother smiled and asks him.

“So little Tobi, how did you die?”

What did she ask? “What?”

“Oh come on Tobirama, you didn’t think I wouldn’t know that my favorite grandson in the one that I'm facing? So tell me how did you die?”

“What?” He can’t fathom what is happening.

“If you say ‘what’ one more time little Tobi, I’m gonna summon Hebi-Hebi and make sure he flies you so high just like what she did when you didn’t want to dress when you’re just wee 4 years old. And when she’s done I’m gonna use my Tessen and pin you on a tree”

Sure a woman wearing jūnihitoe wouldn’t know how to wield a Tessen. His grandmother looks at his face and laughs “I never thought I would be able to see a confused look etched in your face little Tobi. In this world or the other.”

And something clicked in his mind “Baa-chan?”

He didn’t know how but he was able to cross the kotatsu and be on his grandmother and they hugged just like how they did when her grandmother was still alive in his world.

“Oh, how I missed you my little Tobi! You’re the one that I was thinking before those blasted Uchiha killed me.” He felt his grandmother’s grip tightened. “And then I woke up thinking I just have a premonition only to find out this is a different world with additional problems.”

His grandmother then has explained to him everything that has happened. The difference in his situation is that her grandmother has woken up a day before her death and that the other Nanako has already presented as an omega before. But waking up and not being able to fight is her grandmother’s greatest complaint.

“This scumbags think I’m just a weak omega who can’t wield my fan and not kill them in an instant.” Pertaining to her people

Her grandmother then explain some other things to him about this world, about the second gender and other terms that he heard and not understand. He gets the book from his scroll and showed it to his grandmother.

“Pah! This is the same book I read my first week here, I’m telling you this is written by some stupid alpha who thinks the world is supposed to bow down to them.” Then his grandmother tosses the book at the fire pit near them.

“I will give you a brief explanation regarding the second gender here, it’s simple actually, remember my lesson that I told you regarding the wolves and their packs?”

He nodded “Yes baa-chan”

“Well it’s the same in this world, the humans in here are more attached to their animal side, the wolves and the bees based on my observation, now, think of the clan as the pack or the colony, the **alphas** are the leaders and usually the main protectors of the pack, think of them as the father of the family. The **betas** are the followers, they make sure that the pack would work together, they don’t have the same drive alphas and omegas and are usually the buffer, the workers of the hive, think of them as the children of the family. The **omegas** are the, hmmm, what’s the right word?”

“The breeders? That’s what the book said.” Tobirama slightly grimaced as the words left his mouth.

“I told you pay no mind to that stupid book, that alpha who has written that is stupid and doesn’t know a thing.”

Then his grandmother closed her eyes and when she was able to find the right term continued.

“Light of the pack, yes that’s the right term, the **omegas** are the glue of the pack, they balance the alphas making sure that they don’t lean too much in their animal instinct, they also make sure that the betas are cared for and loved, now think of them as the mother of the pack.”

He nodded as he absorbed the information his grandmother is giving him.

“Now there are many terminologies that you will hear but I will give you a summary to some important ones because your brother might barge in any moment.”

“I will warn you if he’s in a hearing distance.” To which his grandmother nodded.

“Let’s start; **presenting** is when your second gender present it usually present at the age of 13,

**ruts and heats** is the same with the wolves, it’s the time for mating the difference here is that you can only have sex with your mate. Another difference is that heats and ruts can also appear when the pack needs a bonding time, the heat will be relieved in a non-sexual way, just like how your brother helped you, but it takes longer and sometimes they sometimes come back. Your brother was worried about your heat because this stupid clan of yours needed to have a bonding time for a long time and extreme heats can kill you if it’s not answered or provided right.

**Mates** are just basically your soulmates; one of the good things I can see in this world, because cheating doesn’t exist in this world.

**Scent Blockers** is a device or medicine that helps to hide your second gender, your brother thinks that you’re using it that’s why they weren’t able to smell you. That’s why he’s paranoid because long time usage of scent blockers can damage your dynamic or can produce extreme heat or rut.

**Scent or scenting,** the scent coming from our scent gland is important because they tell your second gender, your emotions and many things, omegas scent calms alphas, betas and fellow omegas.”

Soulmate? Isn’t that what Madara had called him? He keeps his thoughts on himself while his grandmother then sips her tea.

“Now there is one problem that we share, we won’t be heavily affected by the pull of the scent, of the pack itself as our soul is not familiar the way the body here is created. But that doesn’t mean we are immune, sometimes you will do something that you usually won’t do in our past world and sometimes you will feel the pull. My only blessing is that I’m already old and my husband is already dead, you on the other hand is young, you will experience many more beats and not only that but you’re the Haha-ue.”

His grandmother then sighed and pinched his cheek. “Aw, baa-chan, that hurts” but his grandmother just laughs at him.

“Always the overachiever my little Tobi. Now Haha-ue is like the queen bee of the colony/hive, that’s why they are called as queen omegas. And you my little Tobi is the Empress. The last news that I’ve heard before going here is that the Daimyo wants to go here personally. Tell me, what’s your plan?”

“Peace.” Even after everything that has happened, his dream is still to have Konoha back. Where true peace will reign and no more doubt and distrust about the village itself. Where he can teach the children and make sure that no war will happen ever again.

“I’ll help you. Your brother has written to me that you wanted to draft the peace treaty, want my advice?” His grandmother said while holding his hands.

“Yes, please.”

“Instead of drafting it why don’t you request a meeting? So that you can hear all of what they want, and instead of just the Uchiha’s extend you invitation to every clan here in the land of fire.If you’re doing this peace thing then do it in one swing of the sword. And that’s what the scriptures have described the haha-ue, bringer of eternal peace”

That might expedite the peace “Thank you baa-chan. I’ll plan for that. Also, Anija’s near.”

With that Tobirama returned to his sit while her grandmother trying to straighten her kimono. “Baa-chan? What happened to your armor?”

“It’s beneath this stupid dress little Tobi.”

With that he chuckled quietly and on cue his brother has appeared.

“Why is Otouto laughing? Why are you taking so long? What’s happening?”

“Breath Hashirama, your brother has confessed to me his reasoning as to why he didn’t told you his dynamic. And no, I won’t tell you” 

Hashirama deflated “That’s unfair!”

“Your the clan head Hashirama act like one. Now, where were we little Tobi?” As if on cue Tobirama understand what his grandmother is hinting him.

“Anija, get your pen and messengers, we have work to do.”

And that night letters was sent to 14 different clans.


	8. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru / part 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tōshirō gets his memories as Tobirama the same time he gets back his zanpaktu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I deleted this chapter because I felt that there is something missing so I edited it and re-upload it. 
> 
> I don’t know where to start so I’ll type what’s on my mind, so ever since I've had a major operation my memory is not that good as before, I easily forgot things if I don’t put my focus on that thing. So in this fic, I will just completely throw out most of the plot of Bleach cause the last time I read the manga was the time Ichigo lost his powers after Aizen though sometimes I do read some of the updates, but I didn’t put that much focus on that. 
> 
> So in this story, I’ll just get the structure, characters, and some of the plot of Bleach but I will not follow the story religiously, so in here the last thing that I remember reading is that Hyōrinmaru was lost or something like that but came back after Tōshirō talks to him and that’s it, so I will use that first scene where Tōshirō gets his memories as Tobirama same as he gets back his zanpaktu.
> 
> As I said if you will read this you don’t need to familiarize yourself with Bleach to understand this chapter since I didn’t attach this fic in the canon. 
> 
> I just really need a very OP Tobirama with so much support and love from other characters. That’s it. That’s the story.
> 
> Also, as I always said in the I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using Grammarly as help.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

(Death scene of Izuna was heavily inspired by [It Would Be Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449269) by [shadesofmidnightsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofmidnightsun/pseuds/shadesofmidnightsun); chapter 9, will probably use her death scene of Izuna as mine as well)

——

After Tōshirō welcomes Hyōrinmaru back after thinking that he loose him, his memories as Tobirama Senju returned to him and he lost his consciousness.

He wakes up at the 4th division barracks with a very distraught looking Momo.

“Oh you’re awake Shiro-chan”

“It’s Hitsuyaga-Taichō, Hinamori-fukutaichō.” He reminded his friend.

“But you’re not wearing your uniform Shiro-chan, and you’re out of duty.” Momo wailed towards him. Making some memories of his past life has resurfaced, of a certain man with long brown hair which in his past life he calls as Anija.

His silence makes Momo worried, “Shiro-chan?”

“I think I need to rest Momo.”

Then Momo nodded and sit in the corner chair again.

And when he sleeps he remembers two brothers that he buries that he mourned silently because there’s no one beside him, harsh words because he defended himself, a village hidden in the leaves, children’s voices, a war where the dead was waken up to fight, and a brother who went and kneels to a man he wants as a brother while he was left unspoken of.

He wakes up with a heavy heart and tears running down his face, he was not alone.

“Rukia-Taichō.” 

“Toshiro-Taichō, my zanpaktu has told me that you may also remember some of your past life.”

“Ah, yes. I did.” Finally wiping the tears from his eyes.

Rukia sensing that the young man will not open up she closes her eyes.

“When Shirayuki comes back to me too, I’ve regained some of mine.”

That caught the attention of the white-haired captain. “Oh.”

“I’ll share mine if you first share yours?”

Then the dam of emotions that his past was cracked by Tōshirō, and now there is someone willing to listen to him

“I was a very lonely man who’s brother didn’t want, who died for a village who only remembers me as a man who hated a clan called Uchiha. I was revived twice to fight again for war I was not even part of anymore and was ridiculed that they didn’t even know I created the techniques that they have been using.” he stopped when a hand appeared on his shoulder, he didn’t notice the tears have leaked again but he continued

“But the worst part is that the old me just accepted everything and didn’t try to fight back, didn’t defend his action. I was dismissed by my only remaining brother because I alerted my father. Why didn't my past self told him the real reason? That I'm only looking out for him when I alerted our father, what does he think will happen if we didn’t show up? He’ll be killed in an instant. That the reason why I killed on the battlefield because I was defending myself. That I didn't really kill Izuna, but my past self didn't fight to reveal the truth. I died for a village that doesn’t even see my sacrifice!” He was screaming when he stopped and added "Why can’t I stand up for myself?"

Rukia stayed with him and tried to calm him down. He calmed down after a few minutes.

“You said you’re gonna share yours.” He asked wanting to at least divert his attention from his memories.

“Well, I was a man in my past life, I was also a younger sibling in that past life, my death was used by a vengeful being to cause mistrust and chaos, and the blame was put at the hands of my rival.” Rukia then lied down beside him.

“Wait rival?” He asked

“Yeah, you see I would consider him as a friend since we really don’t kill each in the battlefield rather we just violently spar, sometimes he trained me in the battlefield too. We know what would happen if we kill each other. That’s why we have a silent truce of battling each other. We won't kill each other. He’ll help me with eye-stealers and I’ll help him with some child-hunters.” Rukia then stopped and looked at the ceiling

Rukia then continued while still eyeing the ceiling “Then a vengeful spirit who wanted to reunite with his mother has used my weakened state and made me whisper to my brother not to trust the other clan, he made sure that my brother will be alone, changed a stone tablet. He made it looked like my wound is fatal and that my body will reject my brother’s eyes. Then I died and my stupid brother started a war.” 

“Wait, Rukia-Taichō, you’re Izuna?” He sits up and looked at the lying Taichō beside him.

Then Rukia have given a peace sign “Yo!” then laughs “You’re stuck with white hair Tobi! But finally, I’m taller than you!”

“At least I’m not a girl with a flat chest!” He then answered childishly

Rukia laughed loud that they hear a medic shushed them. “Man! I thought you’re gonna be that stoic man again once you have your memories back.”

He just glared at Rukia-also-Izuna then asked “I’m trying, my memories are clashing, but my past seems like a very distant memory. But it’s not really affecting my actions. I'm just very bitter and salty.”

“Yeah, me too. My soul lingered when I died and I visited you, I hate your brother by the way.”

Tobirama chuckled “You heard our conversation then.”

Rukia just nodded. “It’s gonna be a confusing one cause I will see you both as Tobirama and Toshiro.”

Toshiro hums his agreement “After so many adventures in this present let's just put the past behind us. Past is the past, I’m a different person now, same as you.”

“Want me to tell you a secret?” Rukia quips

He looked at Rukia and nodded.

“What if I told you we can go back to our past?”

Toshiro blinked at Rukia “What are we gonna do with the past? It’s already written and it’s not our place anymore.”

“Well, I just want to kick Zetsu’s ass. And it’s unfair you have a second chance to participate in the war against that freak.” Rukia pouted which makes Toshiro laugh.

“Your brother has pinned me down and stuck so many rods in my body. I don’t think that’s fun.”

They stayed silent but Toshiro breaks it “Is your Kuchiki-Taichō allowing you to travel to the past?”

That makes Rukia sits up “I’m a grown woman I don’t need Oniisan's permission, and I already am a captain of my own division. Unlike you, I think you still need so-taichou’s permission”

“What? Why?”

“Well, you do know that Jūshirō-Taichō treats you like a son and you know that Shunsui-so-Taichō is also fond of you.” Then Rukia stops and puts her hands in her face in a thinking position “Funny how All of the Taichō’s are protective of you, and that includes me! I mean we all know you can hold your ground and is stronger than most of us but almost all of us have always been protective of you. Even Kenpachi!”

“Shinsui-so-Taichō is fond of me because his husband treats me like their own son, Jūshirō-san only treats me like a son because of my hair. You only feel that way cause I'm the youngest here in Gotei 13.”

“Well, true to the part of you are the youngest, but all of us are really fond of you simply because of who you are.”

Then silence takes over again.

“If we can travel, can we choose the 'when'? And how are we going to go back?”

“Oooh~ am I spiking your interest?”

“Yes.”

Which makes Rukia excited as she animatedly explain “We can choose the when, well we can go back to our old bodies or we can appear and guide our old selves. That’s what Renji told me, he chooses to appear as Renji in his past and take care of himself.”

“Will that change the past?” He asked

“I think so because when Renji came back he told me he has now happy memories. Why? On what timeline do you want to go back to? Cause I'm down to whatever. I just want to kick Zetsu’s back and my brother’s maybe your brother too.”

“I don’t want to change the past, because like I said it’s not our place anymore. Let the new generation build up their own. But I think of one event on where we can maybe go back and kick some ass.”

“When?” Rukia asked with a tilted head.

“The 4th war.”

Then Rukia smiled “They will be surprised when they revive you then you use your zanpaktu and just kill Kaguya on the spot. I want in!”


	9. Tobi-mama / part 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been on the roll-on Tobirama being reincarnated or time travel and I don’t know why so I’m just writing everything that comes to my mind. 
> 
> This was inspired by: Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon, especially by Kanna Kamui and her almost white hair. Also, I just want Tobirama to be happy but of course with a little bit of angst and confusion. (Because I like confused Tobi which I’m pretty sure shows). Though in this fic Tohru and Kobayashi are not romantically involved with each other, Tohru love Kobayashi the same way Dragon loves her hoard, and also like a friend. 
> 
> This is a self-indulgent piece. 
> 
> You don’t need to familiarize yourself to the said anime above, also a little warning dragon magic is very weirdly used in this one. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments
> 
> MadaTobi tag will be applied here

When Kobayashi was born she knows she had a life before this, a more complicated life.

And also in the past, she was a he.

She remembers her past life as Senju Tobirama, second son of Senju Batsuma, she remembers everything. And she remembers the feelings too.

She had no problem for her what she is now. She’s a woman, and she identified herself as a she, she’s Kobayashi who just had a shitty past life.

But she didn’t grow up as a normal woman, because she still remembers her life as a man.

Looking at the mirror sometimes brings feelings from her past life. She doesn’t have the snowy hair she’s famous for before, she now has a pale red color for her hair, but her eyes sometimes shine in the same vermillion shade even though her eyes now is hazel.

She doesn’t like wearing dresses and girly clothes because she remembers the comfort of wearing practical clothes.

She wears pants and shirts and shoes and doesn’t care what people are saying.

They say she should let her hair grow, that she would look prettier if her hair is a little bit longer, but something about having long hair bothered her, she knows people from her past that have long hair.

But she didn’t chop it off like before, she keeps it on a shoulder length.

As she was growing up she chose to distance herself from anyone, even her own parents.

She didn’t want to be close to them in fear of them breaking her heart if she didn’t do what they want, good thing her parents are busy working. Busy that they can’t go to school festival but not that busy to neglect her.

She knows it’s unfair for her new parents, especially since they are good people. But she can still feel her heartbreak from before so she didn't let anyone in.

She has hobbies that she never thought she would have. She likes reading manga, particularly maid themed manga. She also likes going to saunas, bathhouses and of course drinking.

She wanted a simple life this time so she didn’t show her abilities, she could be a doctor or a professor, but she wants to distance herself from her past life as much as possible, so she took Computer Science as a course and took an IT job for an accounting firm. She took a second course seeing that she’s also taking accounting seriously.

The job at the firm is not as serious as running a village with the constant war on its gates, but every month-end she’s seriously thinking of committing murder; her boss is a pain in the ass, always pointing finger but not actually helping.

Really how hard is it to manage a company of 100 employees? Maybe she can tutor him on how not to power trip.

So at the very end of the stressful month-end, she drinks and lets herself go, and on that very same day she met a dragon named Tohru, and her life never becomes simple again.

So in this new life, she met dragons who can transform into humans, families that are into witchcraft that summons other dragons and child dragons that consider her as a mother.

She became a known human in the dragon community together with her co-worker Takiya that becomes her best friend. She was able to impress two dragon kings and life goes on.

Tohru, Kanna-chan, and all of the dragons knows that she can remember her past life and they helped her move-on. Sometimes they try to play but her body is not that strong as her past life, her back always hurt for too much work.

She should’ve known something fucked up will happen.

On a peaceful day in June, she started throwing up. She’s always tired and has massive mood swings.

The dragons suddenly became protective of her especially Fafnir to the point of sometimes sleeping in their apartment.

And the reason is that she’s pregnant!

And the reason as to how that happened is because Kanna-chan wants a sibling. She can’t understand at first because she didn’t have any sex with anyone.

Apparently dragons can be pregnant by themselves because their magic allowed it.

The thing is she’s not a dragon, but the magic wish made by Kanna was so powerful that even she a normal human being got pregnant. 

“Are you angry at me mama?” Kanna asked her one evening with eyes red with crying and body trembling from so much sadness she can’t stay angry at Kanna.

She kneeled in from of Kanna and hugged the child and tuck the stray hair in her ears “I’m not, I’m just surprised.”

Kanna has stopped crying when she asks “What did you wish Kanna-chan that I got pregnant?”

“I wished that you will see how great of a mother you are."

Some days have passed and normality has come back after the weirdly solo-pregnancy issue, she’s still pregnant, but life is doing great when Kobayashi’s hair started going white, and not white that old people have, it’s snowy white, her hair when she was Tobirama.

Quetzalcoatl the older and wiser of the dragons have told her that something might happen and she needs to ready for whatever is it. And that she needs to protect the babe no matter what.

She’s due on January and it seems like most of the dragons are becoming more protective of her.

New year celebration is near and they planned to have a celebration near the temple, like the one they had before.

This time Kobayashi is wearing a kimono made for woman who is pregnant in the shade of light pink. Her hair was now completely white.

Old feelings are coming back so she just didn’t look at the mirror anymore.

She teaches the Japanese term for mama to Kanna and now she’s regretting it cause Kanna seems to always call her and Kanna-chan is always near her and whenever she can, she holds Kobayashi’s hand.

Everything was going normal at the celebration when some portal appeared sucking her and Kanna, she heard Tohru’s scream then they were on the other side.

When she opened her eyes panics sets in. Kanna’s shouts made her spring up despite her pregnant belly and ran towards where Kanna is.

She found Kanna a few steps away from her and when Kanna saw her dash towards her.

She finally observed the as to where they were and something dreadful settles in her stomach.

She’s in the Nara forest, near the border of the Uchiha Clan.

She knows and hated this place.

“Kanna-chan, can you portal us back?”

“I can’t, I still don’t have enough okasan.”

“Can you generate enough mana tonight?” She tried so hard not to feel fear so that she won’t scare Kanna.

“I can okasan, but I need the whole night, there’s not enough electricity around. Why are you scared okasan?” Kanna asked while tilting her head.

“I don’t like this world, Kanna-chan.” She answers grabbing Kanna’s hands and walks, trying to look for a safe place.

“We are in your old world then?”

She looked at Kanna and nodded “yes.”

“I’ll protect you okasan.”

“I have no doubt about that Kanna-chan.”

The problem is that she might remember how to fight but she can’t fight. She remember how to be the greatest sensor but now she’s just a normal human with no ability to fight back. And she’s pregnant.

Then they heard a rustling near them.

“You are gone for nine months Senju, your whole clan’s a mess. Your brother’s so distraught he almost killed my brother every time we met on the field. Who would have thought I would find you here, in the Uchiha’s territory. Tobirama”

Kobayashi faced the direction as to where Izuna’s voice is coming.

The man appeared looking the same all those years ago, here, alive. Like nothing has happened.

Kobayashi puts Kanna behind her. “I don’t know any Tobirama, my name is Kobayash-” but she never finished because Izuna laughed.

“You would think I wouldn’t recognize your chakra Senju?”

Then when Izuna spotted Kanna “Who is that? And why are you wearing a kimono for pregnant- and and why do you look like a girl?!”

Izuna continued his shouted and Kanna giggled “Okasan he looks like a monkey!”

She really hates teaching Kanna traditional terms.

“Oka-Okasan?! You’re a girl? Wait are you pregnant?” Izuna is still screaming

“Yes, can you please lower your voice?” She asks feeling something’s not right.

She then felt extreme pain, then a gush of water pouring out of her.

“Okasan!” Kanna hurriedly tried to help her as Kobayashi almost faint.

She felt hands supporting her and Izuna’s voice “Wait, are you going to give birth now?!”

But she can’t answer as she felt pain and she screamed, then she blackout.

——

Madara is getting agitated, Hashirama’s brother has ran away and hasn’t come back for 9 months and it makes the Senju more problematic in the battlefield. Hashirama is attacking him and is becoming ruthless.

While patrolling the borders with his brother they felt a familiar chakra.

“That’s Tobirama.” Izuna shouted as he ran away even before Madara could stop his brother.

There is something wrong with the Senju’s chakra, something warmer than his usual cold one.

He then followed his brother when he heard Izuna’s shouts of panic.

He then showed up as to where his brother is and found Izuna with a child with white hair who is crying and a woman who could’ve looked like Tobirama if he’s a woman. And the said woman is pregnant.

His thoughts were halted by Izuna’s scream. “Aniki what are you doing! Help me Tobirama’s giving birth.”

Madara knows his brother is a joker but this one takes the toll. “What do you mean Tobirama’s pregnant?! Senju’s a man!”

“Well he’s- I mean she’s not! Feel her chakra!”

Madara did and it almost made him jump when it confirms that it is Tobirama.

“Stop daydreaming Aniki and help me!”

He then moved and carried Tobirama’s body and ran. Izuna carried the distraught child whose screaming ‘okasan’ towards Tobirama.

And that made him think. Is that the reason why Tobirama ran away? Because he- she’s pregnant? And does Hashirama knows his brother is a she?


	10. Tobi-mama / part 2/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Kobayashi/Tobirama is back in Naruto-verse I’ll refer to her as Tobirama and I’ll be referring her/he as her. Tobirama will stay as a girl as she’s already in her second life. And was only sucked because of a mysterious portal, she’ll also be Oc’d as she only has memories of her past life. Kanna-chan is an over-powered character but I will not use it often and because there’s no enough mana in that world for her to generate it always.
> 
> This is a self-indulgent piece. And I've written this also for my best friend M.
> 
> There will be many loopholes here as this is not a serious fic. Dragon magic was used here, in a very weird way. Also, I don’t know if they have the same prejudice as the medieval western is regarding a girl not inheriting the crown simply because of the gender but for the sake of the fic, I will put it here. 
> 
> You don’t need to familiarize to the said anime above, also a little warning dragon magic is very weirdly used in this one. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.

Tobirama is going in and out of consciousness during the trip towards the Uchiha Compound, and every time she awakes she’ll be calling Kanna.

Madara was baffled by the mere thought of Tobirama being a woman and holding her feeling the chakra of a mother about to give birth is giving his brain a major shutdown, he’s sure that it’s the adrenaline that’s making him move.

His brother is shouting for him to move faster. The child his brother is holding is now silent but with tears still running in her eyes.

Many thoughts are running in his mind as they’re running towards the compound. Is this the reason why Tobirama disappeared? because she’s pregnant? Hashirama never mentioned before that he has a sister. Why did she have to hide their gender? There’s a kunoichi in the Senju front line so being a woman is probably not the problem. Is the father the problem? Is Tobirama even married?

But he can’t just overlook this, Tobirama is a woman and that changes many things.

They were able to arrive at the compound and go to the healer with only a handful of people knowing, he then gives direct order to not tell anyone besides them.

He handed Tobirama to Isaki, and as they prepped the room for Tobirama to give birth, he then went to the archives and told Hikaku to get him if the birthing process is going to start.

The gods have handed him an answer to his prayers, and he’d be a fool not to use it.

He just needs some information about somethings to be able to convince his clan about his decision, and if the elders will not agree to it, well, Madara is the clan head of the Uchiha and he was feared for a reason.

——

Tobirama awakens as she felt another great pain thru her stomach and female region.

She screamed as she heard a woman gave her an order to push “Push a little bit more, you’re already crowning!”

She pushed as she screamed again, she’s in a supine position with her back being supported by a chest, and her hands were also being held by the owner of the said chest.

“Just a little bit more, I can see the head.” Said the woman again.

She’s so exhausted, she doesn’t know if she can do it.

“You can do it Tobirama, just a little bit more.” She knows the owner of that voice, she’ve heard it before.

She gave her final push that almost tore her throat. She was panting by the time they got the baby out. She felt someone healing her female region, she asks for her baby in a weak voice that was answered by “they're cleaning your child Tobirama, it’s a boy, you did well.”

Her hands are still being held by the other.

Her baby was given to her already wrap in cotton, she was busy looking at her newborn that she didn’t notice the head that was on her shoulder, the arms that was wrap around her, and the voice that keeps on saying “you did good Tobirama, you’ve given me an heir.”

She only notices it when she gives thanks to the woman who helped her gave birth bowed downand left without looking at her eyes.

She knows something is not right as she tried to remember what happened. She’s in the temple with Kanna and Tohru when a portal appeared and sucked her and Kanna, back to her past. Then she remembers everything.

She tried to turn to see who’s holding her but the hands tightened. She then sees the hand holding her wearing a familiar glove.

She gasped as fear overtook her “Where’s Kanna?”

“Your daughter was not harmed, she’s with my brother just outside this room, he’s protecting her,” Madara answered while still hugging her.

“Protecting from what?” She asked trying to steady her voice as she tightened her hold on her newborn son

“You’re at the Uchiha compound, your water broke at our territory I have to bring you here because I don’t know anything about birthing,” Madara answered, head still on her shoulder and still hugging her.

She has to think quickly, she can’t deny who she is as they know her chakra very well, she can’t fight for she already forgot how to and she’s on the enemy's line. She maybe Kobayashi now but she’s still Tobirama to them.

Madara stands up and sits beside her, hand on her shoulder like a half-hug as he guides her to lean on his side. She tried to fight not to lean but she’s still so exhausted.

Madara then used his other hand to touch her son, she tried to put distance between her son and Madara’s hands but the hands-on her shoulder tightened “I will never harm him Tobirama.”

“What will happen now?” She asks, fearing for her son’s and Kanna’s safety. “And why are you helping me?”

“While I was patrolling just before my brother and I spotted you, I sent a prayer to Amaterasu to provide us protection against the enemies of my clan, then I found you.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” She asks as she looked at her son who’s peacefully sleeping and was startled by the black hair.

“The answer is you, she answered my prayer by giving you to me.”

“What?” She asked both pertaining to Madara’s answer and her son’s hair.

“It’s a good thing your son has black hair, now I have everything that I need to convince the elders to accept the peace. With you as my wife and your son as my heir.”

She now then looked at Madara, with her famous dead-fish eye and blurter the first thing that comes to her mind “Are you f*cking mad?!”

——

Apparently Madara and his clan were mad.

Madara declared to his clan that they have secretly married and Tobirama was hiding because of her pregnancy. And his clan just accepted it, no questions asked. They didn’t even ask about the case of Kanna, they just accepted her as Madara’s daughter.

Izuna explained that the elders create a ruckus but were flattened down by Madara in a second by his fearsome chakra and when presented with some information the elders seems to accept it also, when she asked what the information was Izuna just winked at her and “You’ll just need to trust you husband sister-in-law” in which she replied with a kick at Izuna’s face.

Kanna and Izuna seemed to bond and when Kanna was not by her side she’s always with Izuna performing pranks. Izuna seems to like Kanna genuinely and was protective especially the first couple of days where some members are questioning the legitimacy of Kanna’s parentage.

Her son is still not named as per Uchiha’s tradition regarding the heir’s, but they got some blood from her son’s foot for some test. Speaking of heir, with her son’s hair having the same shade as Madara’s the position of her son as Madara’s was solidified.

Kanna explained to her one night the reason as to why the baby has black hair is that newborn dragon, especially those conceived alone always inherits the traits of the first male they encountered.

Kanna was not made the heir simply because of her gender which makes Tobirama’s blood boil, but she was also relieved, Kanna was raised as a dragon, she wouldn’t know proper human interaction.

She’s not giving up the thought of escaping this world but the mana of this world is low that’s why Kanna wasn’t able to generate enough to portal them out yet. “I need at least 2 more moons Okasan.”

The Uchina clan is celebrating, always making an offering to Amaterasu as gratitude for giving the clan an heir. They are also respective of her always presenting her with gifts, most are clothes that have an Uchiha crest.

She’s still in Madara’s room as she’s still on recovery and can only stand for a couple of hours, Kanna was sleeping using her thighs as pillows while her son was feeding on her chest.

Izuna then entered with some snacks and sits opposite her, both of them facing the koi pond and was peacefully on their own thoughts.

“You seemed to accept everything that is happening onee-sama.” Izuna asks still looking at the koi pond but is seating informally.

“I don’t think I have a chance to win if I fight. You seemed to accept this also, are you not disturbed by the thought of my son as your clan’s heir?”

“Nah, Madara declared him and Kanna as his’s so they’re my niece and nephew, blood or not.” Tobirama cannot fathom how this clan works, he doesn’t remember the Uchiha governing their clan like this before.

“And wouldn’t your clan notices that both of my children don’t have any Sharingan?” She countered wanting Izuna to think about this clearly, though Tobirama is confident that they have already escaped this world by that time comes.

“Well face that problem when it comes, but don’t worry about it while its still not here”

That makes Tobirama’s face twitch with annoyance “Your peace is being written with lies. Why don’t you take this seriously.”

But before Izuna was able to reply Madara entered the room.

“What is not taken seriously?” Madara asks

“Everything, this whole situation!” Tobirama is at her wit's end and she’s seriously irritated by both brothers.

“What situation?” Madara asks again as he sits beside Tobirama and lifts the sleeping Kanna and placed it on his chest, Kanna remained sleeping.

“You declaring me as your wife! You declaring my children as yours! You using this for peace.”

The cloth that was on his chest used as a shield as she feeds her son falls down because of the commotion, Izuna hurriedly closed his eyes, and Madara just puts it back and shifts Kanna on a much more comfortable situation.

“Don't you want peace?”

“How could you ask that, of course, I do!”

“Then I don’t see this as a problem? Am I so appalling that the idea of me being your husband causes you this so much conflict.”

That makes Tobirama stutter “N-no! That’s not the problem! How could you both accept this so easily?”

Madara sighed “Izuna leave us for a moment, take Kanna with you.”

And when Izuna left Madara scooted close to her which makes her uncomfortable.

“I would like you to know and remember Tobirama, that no harm will ever happen to you and your children, as they are now mine too. But I would also like you to remember your position. I may have declared you as my wife but you’re still a prisoner of war. And I have every right to use you, especially for the prosperity of my clan.”

Madara then placed his hands on her back and hums as his other hard caress her son’s face.

Minutes have passed and Madara seems content with humming and caressing her son. When Madara talks again. “Who’s the father?”

Tobirama didn’t answer.

“Did you know that I almost lost your case? Elder Hiruki requested a blood test in our son to see if he really has Uchiha blood in his veins and you know the result of the test Tobirama? He does have Uchiha blood. Now tell me, who’s the father?”

Tobirama’s world has turned upside down, how can she explain that her son is not human but a dragon and that newly born dragons take over the appearance, blood, ability and etc of the first male they will encounter after birth.

“I can’t.”

“I will find him eventually Tobirama.” Madara then lifts her face to look at him “Is he on the compound?”

She just shook her head.

Madara then dropped her face and puts his on her shoulder.

Minutes have passed and her son is still sleeping when Madara continues “Pray that I don’t find him Tobirama, cause if I do, I will enjoy killing him.”

“Why?” She don’t understand Madara’s reasoning, and as to why Madara seems angry.

“Because you’re mine."

Tobirama should escape, she's not safe here nor Kanna nor her son. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Madara placing her down on the futon" You should rest, I still have many questions that you need to answer."


	11. Tobi-mama / part 3/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a self-indulgent piece. And also for my best friend M.
> 
> There will be many loopholes here as this is not a serious fic. Dragon magic was used here, in a very weird way.
> 
> You don’t need to familiarize to the said anime above, also a little warning dragon magic is very weirdly used in this one. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my poor attempts at writing fan fiction and thank you so much for your supports, kudos, bookmarks, and especially the comments.
> 
> MadaTobi tag is used here

The thing is Tobirama maybe the patient one, but Kobayashi isn’t, so like what she always does she said the first thing that comes to her mind “You hentai!”

“He-hentai?” Madara asks not understanding the word, so Tobirama uses the opportunity to the second thing that comes to her mind.

It seems that Tobirama has no self-preservation because the second Madara utters his last word, Tobirama got the pillow and bash it on Madara’s face. The pillow hit Madara’s face at the same time Izuna came back with Kanna.

Izuna laughed hard at the scene in front of him and Kanna ran towards the two screaming “pillow fight!”

Madara was hit a second time by Kanna but this time Kanna used some of her strength, the impact causes Madara to crash to the other side of the room.

Causing Izuna to stop laughing and looked at Kanna “Ka-Kan-Kanna-chan?”, Kanna then looked at him and aimed the pillow at Izuna.

Izuna ran away from the room screaming for his life.

Madara then came back to where they are in the room and looked at Kanna shockingly then back at the destroyed wooden walls that sports some holes because of his impact.

Kanna looked at Tobirama “But I only used half of half of half of half of half of my strength Okasan.”

This makes Madara looked at the mother-daughter, Tobirama smiled her famous Kobayashi-sarcastic smile “Its okay Kanna-chan, you didn’t hurt Madara, right Madara?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m- I’m not r-r-really hurt,” Madara answered while trying not to flinch from the side he was hit. But his face is already bruising.

Kanna just smiled back at Madara.

Tobirama forgot that Kanna had a wide range of hearing and that Kanna may be young by the standards of a dragon but she’s older than anyone here in this compound so she has many experiences with humans.

She also forgot that Kanna is a dragon, and they are very possessive of the things or humans they considered as their own.

That will teach Madara not to threaten her again.

——

The next morning Tobirama was to be presented to the elders and for her son to be named.

She wears a Kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. Her son was with Madara and she’s dressing Kanna when she sees Kanna’s sad face.

“Kanna-chan?” She asks as she kneels and cups Kanna’s face. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry mama” as Kanna hiccups and tears formed in her wide blue eyes “I’m not strong enough to portal us out of here.”

“It’s okay Kanna-chan, you are strong, I noticed the pranks that you are doing are really aimed at the elders who say nasty stuff towards me.”

“They’re bad people.” Kanna seems to stop crying but is still has her pout.

“And I also see that you’re always by my side every time Madara is in the room.”

Now Kanna has her angry face “He puts a claim towards you, but you’re already my mother.”

Tobirama smiled at Kanna “I don’t think being his mother is what he wants Kanna-chan.”

Tobirama is amazed at her daughter’s many facial expressions, now Kanna now pouting again “I know, he wants to mate with you.”

That causes Tobirama to almost fall from her kneeling position. “W-what?”

Now Kanna’s angry face is on again “He reeks of it. I hate the smell.”

“O o-okay.”

The door opens and Madara who’s holding her son enters “Are you both ready? The elders are already seated.”

She nodded as she stands up and holds Kanna’s hands.

——

The presentation was more of a viewing for the whole clan to see them, and the whole clan gives their blessing to both Kanna and her son.

The clan also voice their desire to have another wedding to which Madara answered that there will be two weddings. One is for the clan and the other is after the peace treaty.

It’s also the naming day for her son.

They already picked a name when she was still in her present world, and it will be the one that they will use.

She doesn’t care how much the elders complain about it. She carried her son alone and she has the right to name her son.

Two weeks after she gave birth Uchiha Shouyou was presented to the clan.

When asked why she wants to name her son Shouyou she gave a real answer, she named her son after a strong warrior who led his team to victory many times. She just didn’t say that the battle was called volleyball and that there was no killing involved.

That very night after the presentation, Madara wrote a letter to Hashirama for a cease-fire and to have a talk at the Nara river the next month.

That very same night Madara asks to have a private time with Tobirama, he gave Kanna and Shouyou to Izuna and Hikaku.

Kanna gave Madara a warning glance with Madara sputtering a response “I will not hurt her!”

Which makes Tobirama laughs silently. “If you’re dead on getting this talk, at least give me some beer.”

“Beer?”

“Oh, f*ck yeah, forgot we are in the old times. Sake will do.”

“If not for your chakra and your appearance I would say you’re a different person. I’m not here for jokes and pranks. I’m here to make everything clear.”

“Shoot” Tobirama now sits informally is leaning on her one hand and as she sees the twitch in Madara’s eyebrows, she smirked.

She still has her fears, she’s facing Madara one of the greatest Shinobi of this generation and the next, she still remembers the 4th war and she knows he can kill her in an instant, but she is also Kobayashi, she once was able to lift a gigantic-cursed-sword from a dragon’s back, she faced two dragon head from different faction and she stopped a war because she wants her maid and daughter back, she faces hades every month end.

And she knows Kanna has already enough mana to defend her but not enough for a portal.

“Tobirama, I would like to remind you of your position. You’re my wife.”

“I'm still not your wife tradition wise, you still haven’t married me.”

“There will be a ceremony at the end of this week. And you know what I'm talking about. You’re my wife and you have duties.” Madara himself was blushing as he was saying this.

Tobirama didn’t know what to say, she wants to tease Madara but at the same time, she doesn’t.

So she goes to the safest answer “I just gave birth Madara, I can’t serve you. Don’t you have any concubine to be with you tonight?”

And Madara got even redder “Uchiha’s don’t do concubinage. It’s a taboo for us. We only marry once. And that’s not what I want to talk about.”

“Oh, is it something about a lover? I mean you did save us no matter the situation is, so I won’t say anything to your clan if you want her here. You can maybe employ her as my assistant so you can be under one roof, she’ll be in your room and I’ll stay with Kanna”

Now Madara is turning violet “That is not what I want to say!”

“Oh, so it’s a he! I won’t judge Madara I’m fin-“ but she wasn’t able to finish what she was about to say because Madara had tackled her and is now pinning her on the floor with both hands on the side of her face and hair wildly around them.

“I said let me finish Tobirama, my patience is getting thin. What I want to say is that you are now my wife, you have your duties and I have mine, you were given to me by the gods, I will be loyal to you and only you. I will not lay a hand on you, Kanna, Shouyou, or any of our future children because my hands now exist for our family’s safety and to serve you. I will not look at the others for my eyes can now only see your light and if I ever cheat on you may Amaterasu blind me for my heart is yours and will only be yours.”

By the time Madara finishes the red on his face is not entirely gone but is still there. He looks like a teenager that just confess to his puppy love.

Tobirama didn’t know what to say, so like always, she did what first comes to her mind. She tucked Madara’s wild hair in his ear to be able to see both eyes who is now activated, she then kissed one eye and the next.

Madara then smiled shyly at her as he cups Tobirama's face angling it for a kiss.

Then when Tobirama feels Madara’s lips she kicks Madara’s private part.

Madara’s howls have woken up the whole compound. And inside the house, you can hear Izuna’s manic laugh.

——

They received the fast reply of Hashirama in the morning, and the end of the letter was a thanks: _Thank you my oldest and best of friend, now I can have more time to find my brother._

——

The questioning has happened at the half past noon, now Madara was with Elder Isaki mother of Hikaku, the woman who helped her gave birth and one of the only four who knows the truth.

Madara was forbidden to speak during the whole thing because he was distracted and asks the wrong questions.

“There are a few questions that we need your answer as we draft the peace treaty so that your brother won’t be able to halt our plan.”

“You don’t want my brother to stop the wedding.”

“Yes.” Isaki smiled “We don’t want our bargaining piece to be stolen. I know you can see our position in this, we don’t have anything to fight against your brother. With you here, we know that the Senju will uphold the treaty.”

“Hashirama will never do something to halt peace.” She can’t call Hashirama her brother, because she’s Kobayashi and Kobayashi doesn’t have any sibling, and the hurt that she feels is still near.

“We know, but how about the other Senju?”

“Fair enough, what’s your question.”

“Does your brother know you being a woman?”

“No.” As she answered she sees Madara’s fist tightened around the teacup he’s holding.

“Does he knows about your children?”

“No.” There, it tightened again.

“Is the father of your children still alive?”

“I don’t know” And that’s the truth, she didn’t know because she didn’t need a man to become pregnant, it’s a dragon’s wish and magic.

“Seeing the test result stating that Shouyou has Uchiha blood, did you know that the father of your son is an Uchina?”

“No.” The teacup creaked at the pressure Madara is giving it

“How did you hide your gender?”

“I have the right to not answer your question.” Tobirama was able to watch many law and order tv series to answer this kind of question.

Isaki laughs at her answer. “Is it the seals that are usually in your face? The three lines?”

“How did you think that that was that?” She then asks, answering the question with another question is one of the tactics used by the lawyers on the TV shows.

“We are not skilled in seals like the Uzumaki, but seeing as it’s not in your face that’s how I see it.”

“If you already have an answer to your question why asks?” She didn’t know how not to say that the reason is that she was a he in this timeline and a she in the next.

How can you say that your portal hopped without people thinking you need to go to the mental hospital. So for now she’ll play safe.

Isaki laughed again “I like you, it’s a blessing that you will guide this clan besides Madara-sama. Tobirama-sama” then Isaku bowed as she exits the room, leaving Madara and Tobirama alone.

“What happened?” She asks wondering the change of tone.

“I think she just accepted you.”

Tobirama then drinks the cold tea at the table as Madara went close to her.

Madara then gets the cup she’s holding and heated it with a jutsu and handed it back to Tobirama.

“Thank you. Husband.” She knows that flirting is bad and it might backfire but seeing Madara’s reddened face, she thinks it’s all worth it.

Madara side hug her and says “I hate your brother.”

She didn’t reply, instead, she enjoyed the warmth of both the tea and the man beside her.

——

The wedding ceremony will take place on the third night and everyone is busy, especially the younger generation who seems to accept the peace in an instant, the shift happens so fast it makes Tobirama question what’s happening and why is everyone not threatening her seeing that she’s the white demon.

When she asks Hikaku, because asking Izuna will only lead to winking and kicking and screaming, he said that it’s because of the information Madara has presented and the children who come forward to help her case.

When she asks what children Hikaku answered “The ones that you save from eye-stealer.”

She then remembers that in her past life, she did save many Uchiha children before.

Of course, not everyone is happy, some elders are still badmouthing her, Izuna and Kanna are always to the rescue with their never-ending pranks.

Then comes a day that will make Tobirama's world more complicated as it is.

Tobirama is going to the market with Hikaku at her side making silly faces at Shouyou, Izuna and Kanna were in front of them planning their next prank when an assassin attacks Kanna.

Izuna was able to protect Kanna but the kunai scratched Izuna’s back.

The assassin was caught in the instant, with a very angry mob of Uchiha who cried outrage for trying to hurt Kanna.

There were calls to get Madara while they put the assassin in chains.

Tobirama ran towards Izuna and Kanna. She was surprised when she was able to run fast like she used to.

Izuna was alright it was just a light scratch but there was blood. Kanna on the other hand was shocked looking at Izuna’s blood.

“It’s okay Kanna-chan, Izuna’s okay see, we just need to put band-aid and it’s okay.” Tobirama was trying to calm the child.

She knows that despite being a dragon and killing humans in her world as a dragon, Kanna never experienced death of a loved one, and she knows its a horrifying experience for the child, even if Izuna is alive and alright. 

Izuna also tries to make Kanna laugh but Kanna puts her hand on her eyes, it makes Tobirama panic a little “What happened to your eyes? Are your eyes alright?”

“Mama I can’t see properly.” Kanna answered

Tobirama tried to pry Kanna’s hands on her face with one hand as her other hand is still cradling Shouyou.

Then they heard the commotion in the crows “maybe she activate her Sharingan Tobirama-sama”

She then looked at Izuna who shared a knowing glance with her shouted “Hey! Give us some space!”

The crowd then dispersed but is still looking at them, Tobirama can feel their excitement in the air.

Madara appeared with Hikaku at his heels “What happened?! Where is the assassin?”

Tobirama can feel Madara’s anger as she remembers it before but now it's not directed at her, but it still makes her skin crawl.

Then the crowd points to the man with a mask with outrage cry “He tried to hurt sweet Kanna-chan!”

“Hikaku, place that scum at interrogation, I’ll make him sing later.”

He then went to where Tobirama is. “What happened? Are you alright Otouto? Tobirama?”

“I'm okay Aniki, it’s Kanna.” Panic evident in Izuna’s voice.

Tobirama is still trying to get Kanna to pry her hands. Madara tried to help her as he tried to also comfort Kanna.

When she succeeded they were all surprised to see a set of eyes that was once blue is now red and is sporting the exact copy of Madara’s Mangekyō.

They were all rooted on the spot that they didn’t hear the celebration of the crowd “Kanna-chan has awakened her Sharingan!” “It’ a Mangekyō! We are truly blessed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Mangekyō is different from each other but the thing is in this fic Kanna was able to copy Madara’s because of magic. Loopholes~ 
> 
> Also, the female Tobirama that I pictured was from this:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/wx7vMZ1qUoPn1c9b8


	12. Tobi-mama announcement

Hi All, 

Good Day!

I would just like to announce that I will upload the Tobi-mama as an individual work and I will put the updated chapters there. Thank you for all of your support, for your reads, comments, and kudos. It means a lot to me.

####  [Tobi-mama](/works/27202307)

Thank you and have a nice day!

WalaLang!


	13. Mushi Muyoku / part 1/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic inspired by me listening to Isabella’s Lullaby from The Promised Neverland on repeat for the whole day, and Spirited Away.
> 
> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see, I'm using Grammarly as help. 
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OC. Also, as you can see I can only write time travel fics so I’m also apologizing for that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.

——

When Hagamoro has declared that the deceased will return to the pure lands, he has given enough time for the deceased to talk while he gives instruction to Sasuke and Naruto.

And while waiting for Hagamoro, Tobirama looked at the battlefield, the deceased and their alive relatives are saying their goodbyes, some are asking stories about their alive relatives, some are joking and some helping the alive heal the injured ones.

Tobirama as usual had stayed silent on the sidelines as he surveys his surroundings.

He scans his surroundings for some more familiar face. He sees some of his old students talking with a dead Hiruzen, he smiled sadly as his gaze stays at them for at least a minute before looking around again.

Then he sees Tsunade talking to some young shinobi, some of the faces he had already seen when he was first reincarnated, most are new faces. He remembers the last conversation he had with his grandniece, it’s not a pleasant one. 

He then turned to the direction that he was trying to avoid, he sees his Anija kneeling next to a lying Madara, there he sees eyes full of love and admiration that he himself has never received from his brother.

After the river incident, his brother never looked at him the same. His Anija’s looks towards him are always full of mistrust, suspicion, and unease. And even his last words to him were full of doubt. 

He sees most people trying to look for their dead relatives or friends but no one looks for him. He smiled sadly because he understands why, he’s the villain in everyone’s story.

And he almost laughed out loud when he thinks about it, he may survive the fight with Izuna but he doesn’t know if he’s the winner, apparently whatever he does he will always be a demon to everyone.

He’s the cold-blooded murderer, the white demon during the warring states period. The strict, cold-hearted Nidaime who sends everyone to missions that will kill them. The man who hated the Uchiha that he caged them to the police force.

He looked at the sky and sighed, he went to a place where he can’t see and hear anyone anymore. He wants to go back to the pure lands and rest, hopefully, this time it will be permanent. He didn’t notice that his feet have taken him near the beach.

He looked at the angry waves and felt somehow peaceful. He removes his shoes and let his feet touch the sands and the water, he didn’t need to breathe seeing as he’s already dead but the water had calmed him, and felt some peace.

He closed his eyes letting the water touch his skin, he doesn’t feel the water anymore so he tried remembering the feeling, he was occupied with the water that he didn’t notice a young boy coming from the sea looking at him.

“You’ve grown old.”

The voice has startled Tobirama from his peace. *He saw a boy with straight, shamrock green hair in a bob haircut and slanted, shamrock green eyes. He wears a short, turquoise blue hakama, white kariginu with a turquoise blue kimono underneath, and beige sandals.

The face of the boy is familiar, though Tobirama can’t remember where he saw the boy.

“Stop calling me boy, I’m older than you. And you know my name.”

Tobirama just looked at the boy and tried to remember where he saw him.

“You already forgot? I know that ningen has frail memory, but I thought after that incident you will remember me.”

Now Tobirama is shocked “You can read my mind. And what incident?”

“Yes I can, the incident at my river.”

Tobirama then remembers what the boy is referring to.

——

_Three nights have passed and his Anija is still not talking to him, always pretending that he’s not there. His brother is angry at him because he lost his friend._

_That night Tobirama went to the river wanting to see if the Uchiha is there, so that he could talk to him and arrange another place so that his Anija and the Uchiha could meet._

_But the other boy was not there, he was miserable, he thought that maybe he could bring back his brother’s affection to him if he could give back his Anija’s friend._

_It was a dark and stormy night, in his sadness he didn’t notice the sudden rise of the river and the rush of the water._

_He was swept away by the current, the force of the water is strong and he was pushed downward._

_He was drowning, then his vision darkened until he lost his consciousness but then he was saved by someone who pulled him towards the land._

_He was coughing out the water when he saw that the one who saved him was a dragon who then transformed into a boy._

_“Am I dead?” Tobirama asked the boy “Are you the Shinigami?”_

_The boy laughed “No, Shinigami’s always wear black.”_

_“Then who are you?”_

_And that night little Tobirama found a friend, a nameless dragon god, **great-grandson of Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi, names of gods Tobirama didn’t know._

_“You didn’t know us now, but soon you will, I hope.”_

_“Why don’t you have a name?” Tobirama asked the river god curiously._

_“I have a family name but that’s it, they said it’s because I still haven’t done anything noble.”_

_“But you saved me! Isn’t that noble?”_

_“Is it?” The dragon god asked as he tilts his head towards Tobirama._

_“Yes, since you’ve saved me I’ll name you then!” Tobirama’s childish glee showed. Emotions that he never showed his family.“Uh, I’ll name you, wait, I’ll think.”_

_The dragon god smiled as he waited for little Tobirama to think of a name._

_“Oh! I’ll name you Kohaku Nushi!” Tobirama’s jumping in happiness as he named his friend._

_“Kohaku Nushi?”_

_“Yes! Did you like it? Then I’ll call you Haku as a nickname like I’m sometimes called Tobi.” Tobirama smiled widely waiting for his friend's reaction._

_The river god stands up the bowed at Tobirama “Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi at your service.”_

_Tobirama stands and also bowed “Senju Tobirama, also at your service.”_

_Then when the boys stand up they both laughed and talk about other things. Later deep in the night, Tobirama asked the dragon god a promise that will change the course of history._

_“Haku? Promise me you’ll always stay by my side?”_

_“Yes little Tobi, I promise that I will always protect you. And if there will be a time that I can’t then I’ll burn this world and the next.”_

_Tobirama who’s still had his childish curiosity asked “You can do that?”_

_“Yes, ask me and I will.” The river god promised the young boy who looks at him like he’s the one who hanged the sun in the sky._

——

“Haku? That was not a dream?”

The boy laughed “No. Good thing you didn’t forget about me.”

“I thought that wasn’t real,” Tobirama asked

“Well, you can see me now, you’ve grown, my little Tobi.” Haku smiled at him sadly

He was in his dead body but he felt tears forming in his eyes “Where were you? You said you’ll always protect me.”

“I can’t touch you because you’re under the powers of the unnatural ones,” Haku replied calmly but Tobirama can see the scales appearing in Haku’s human form.

“Unnatural?” Tobirama asked

“The Ōtsutsuki and her clan, the unnatural ones,” Haku answered looking at the direction as to where Hagamoro is, who’s still giving instruction to Naruto and Sasuke.

“Kaguya?” Tobirama asked.

“Yes, they thought themselves as gods. I cannot protect you because of the wrong use of chakra, it has clouded the vision of ningen towards us, that’s why you cannot see us nor hear us anymore.”

“But I saw you that day.” Tobirama countered.

“You were able to saw me because you were already touched by death when I saved you.”

“You mean you were always by my side?” Tobirama hopefully asked Haku

To which Haku smiled sadly at him again “Yes”

Tobirama laughed but with no real happiness in it “What can you say about my life then? Because I don’t know myself. I’m a failure. Nobody loved me”

Tobirama then sat down in the sand and let the water embrace his legs.

“That’s not what I saw.” Tobirama was surprised at Haku’s reply

Haku then continues “I saw a young man who practiced every day to make sure that his loved ones are protected. I saw a man who despite people’s doubt and fears of others, had shown nothing but love by sacrificing his time and effort for the good of the village. I saw a man who mourned alone and blames himself for every man that died. I saw a man who tried to make peace in a village he didn’t even want. I saw a selfless man take every blame for the wrongness of the world. I saw a man who rarely smiles, smiled when he felt that his student was safe as he sacrificed his life.”

Haku seat beside Tobirama in the sand “I saw the life of a happy child turn into a selfless man for the people who didn’t want him.”

Tobirama didn’t answer but smiled. “You’ve given me too much credit Haku.”

“I didn’t, I was beside you all the time, even after your death, but the veil of the unnatural ones have covered even your souls and created an artificial pure lands for every soul who have used unnatural chakra.”

“Then why can I see you know?”

“Because you believed again.” Haku smiles while facing the sea.

“Where will my soul go now?”

“Wherever you like.” Haku answers “Where do you like to go?”

“I’ll go with you.” Tobirama quickly answered.

“And I will never leave you side. Tell me little Tobi, If I can grant you a wish what would it be?”

“Nothing. I’m okay now.” Tobirama answers.

They hear Hagomoro panicky calls the deceased for something. Someone is calling Tobirama’s name.

Haku touched Tobirama’s shoulder “I’ll get rid of this decaying body.” Then the body turns into has but Tobirama’s soul remained seated.

“That felt weird.” Tobirama stated, then looked down at the water in his thighs “I can feel the water now.”

“Of course, because we are part of this earth, and like every living being we feel each other.”

“But I’m dead.”

“Your soul is not.”

Tobirama was about to answer but they heard a couple of voices calling out his name.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be with them?” Haku asked him looking at the direction of the voice.

Then they hear his brother searching for him “Tobi!”

“Yes, I already told you I want to go with you. Also, Why can’t they find me?”

Haku then looked at him “Because the unnatural chakra that was attached to your soul is now gone.”

The voices are now getting closer to their location. And Tobirama is mildly panicking.

Haku looked at him seriously.

“Tobirama, I’ll ask you again, if I can grant you one wish, what would it be?”

Tobirama looked Haku in return “Nothing. I’m quite happy now, How about you? What do you wish?”

Haku smiled at him mischievously “Are you sure you're going to give me the power to wish for you?”

“You’re the one who can grant the wish so you have the power” Tobirama missed this bantering with Haku.

“Are you sure?” Haku persisted.

Tobirama can hear the voices that are calling his name getting nearer, he can hear his students, Tsunade, his brother and even Madara.

Haku asked again causing the panic to rise in Tobirama’s “Are you sure Tobirama?”

“Yes, I give you my wish Haku, can we go now?”

Haku then smiled at him and turned into his dragon form “Ride with me my little Tobi.”

And Tobirama’s ***childlike heart beats again, as his soul transform back into his 10-year-old body.

He laughed as he gets on Haku’s back, and is still giggling as he holds Haku’s horn.

And with a happy voice, he shouted “Up we go Haku! Just like before!” And the dragon flew, with a laughing child at it’s back.

In his happiness he didn’t notice that his laugh can be heard all throughout the battlefield, he didn’t notice that the crowd that he was observing a while ago was all scattered looking for him, he didn’t see the scared face of Hagamoro when he saw the flying dragon god, and he didn’t hear Hashirama’s anguish cry for him as he saw Tobirama flying away from him.

“Otouto! No! Come back!”

But it was too late. Tobirama is long gone.

And Haku’s wish for Tobirama was granted the moment they entered the spirit realm.

Lava erupted from the earth consuming everything that is on it’s path. The sea became boiling hot, frying everyone who’s trying to escape the lava. The trees become monsters who ripped anyone who tried to climb it. And meteors have fallen from the sky completely destroying the earth completely.

——

After the battle with Kaguya, Hagamoro had explained to each and every one what has truly happened and all of the lies and manipulation of Zetsu. After the explanation, everyone was silent especially those who had lived in Konoha.

Hashirama then went to Madara who is with Izuna. He talked to his best friend and both of them asked for forgiveness.

They talked about the old times and the upcoming new that will happen in the pure lands.

Izuna then asked where is Tobirama in which Hashirama answered that he can’t face his brother because he’s ashamed of himself for what he had done to Tobirama.

“Your brother will understand,” Izuna said

Hashirama then tried to find Tobirama’s chakra but he can’t “He’s hiding from me.”

Madara stands up “I’ll help you find him, I need to ask for forgiveness too. I made his life a living hell”

“I will help too,” Izuna added.

“We will help.” The group of Tobi’s student was standing next to them.

“I’ll help.” Tsunade said, “We all have hurt him, one way or another.”

Hashirama smiled at all of those who volunteered to find his brother.

Hagamoro then approached the group in a panic state “There’s a dragon god near, quickly find it, and kill it.”

“What, why?”

“Dragon gods are vengeful gods. I can feel it’s wrath, I don't know the reason for its anger. Quickly find it before it kills us all.”

Hashirama panicked because he can’t find his brother and now there’s a roaming vengeful god.

They were looking for minutes when they felt the angry energy emitting near the beach.

Hashirama then runs in that direction calling his brother’s name.

And there at the beach, he saw Tobirama and a child who’s emitting the dark energy. He tried to call for his brother but Tobirama can’t hear him.

Then the child transformed into a dragon and his brother was transformed into a child.

He ran faster when he saw his brother climbed up the dragon while laughing, eyes shining and his movements as carefree as a child can be.

The same laugh that was always directed towards Hashirama when he gave lame jokes, the same eyes that shine with excitement every time he does a trick with his mokuton, the same carefree movements every time they swim or spar. Things that he missed from Tobirama.

But those things are not directed towards him, it’s being given to another and it makes Hashirama’s chest hurt.

He wants his brother back. He wants his brother’s hug and laughs, his brother’s sassy answers, and his cool chakra who always soothes him down. He wants his brother’s love.

He wants Tobirama back, and the pure lands were supposed to be his second chance, but as he sees Tobirama being flying away with a dragon all of his dream had shattered.

When his brother’s image had disappeared a loud growl was heard. The earth trembled and the sky had darkened. Then the shouts came after.

Hashirama’s last image was the earth getting destroyed, as he stood helplessly while his brother flew away from him.

——

Then he woke up in his old bedroom in the Senju compound.

Hashirama wondered what happened. Did the time restart? Is everything that had happened a premonition?

He went to find his brother but his father had told him to stop daydreaming.

He then went to the river and there he found Madara with Izuna waiting for him. Apparently they remember too, which makes Hashirama excited as the peace that they are all dreaming of will now come true.

They were all busy that they didn’t notice Tajima appearing. They were shocked because this is not what happened. Tobirama and Batsuma were not on the river when Tajima appeared with a group of child-hunters.

They slice the left arm of Hashirama almost killing him, if it weren’t for Madara and Izuna

Now the river is filled with 6 dead Uchiha.

“What’s happening?!” Madara cried as he panics. He killed Tajima, he’s still too young to be the clan head, it will be then given to his uncle who had a son. Izuna and he will be kicked out of the succession.

“I don’t know!” Hashirama cried as he tried to heal his arm back to his body, but his regeneration is still too weak as his body is still a child.

“I say we regroup, we’ll hide the bodies, find Tobirama then we find a solution.”

They all agreed and Hashirama ran towards the compound. Crying for Tobirama, the healers find him but it was too late. Hashirama is a cripple. He can’t believe what’s happening.

His father then appeared. He then asks where his brother is and the answer shocked him

“You have no brother named Tobirama, I told you many times stop daydreaming, now look at you!”

And there Hashirama’s world had truly shattered.

——

Then he wakes up again, this time it’s in his bedroom in Konoha. He takes a tentative step outside. It all looked the same, so he went to his office and there he found that the village has no system, no leadership, just pure chaos.

Madara finds him this time “What’s happening Hashirama?! Why do we keep on waking up!”

“I don’t know” Hashirama whispered

“Your brother’s not here! There’s no structure! A war is brewing if we don’t fix this!”

“What do you mean Tobirama’s not here?”

“Tobirama doesn’t exist! Nobody knows who he is! What’s happening?!”

After hearing those words Hashirama run, he ran towards the forest near the river and there he saw the dragon who had spirited Tobirama away.

“Tell me Hashirama, does it hurt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not write the other part because I thought It's going to be overkill, but Haku's wish for Tobirama is for everyone that hurt Tobirama to hurt as well. So he created a limbo that will show them a world where Tobirama doesn't exist.
> 
> Legend:  
> *I copied the reference of Haku/ Kohaku from spirited away.  
> ** As per wiki Haku/ Kohaku’s full name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi; Nigihayami implies his noble lineage nigi haya hi no mikot - grandson of Amaterasu  
> ***Nigihayami implies his noble lineage nigi haya hi no mikot.  
> Kohaku means amber.  
> Nushi means spirit.  
> Haku means white  
> ***Please take note of the difference between childlike and childish
> 
> I know that the flow of my fan fiction always paints Hashirama as a bad brother, and Konoha as an ungrateful village towards Tobirama and that is because that’s what I see, either in canon (manga/ anime), the fics that I’m reading, in Reddit and mostly the way Masashi Kishimoto seems to neglect Tobirama’s character. But all of that is just my opinion. 
> 
> So In my fics, I try to release my frustrations towards the way they mistreat Tobirama.


	14. Announcement

Hi All, 

Good Day!

I would just like to announce that I will upload the stories here as individual work and I will try to edit the old chapters and will put the updated chapters there. Thank you for all of your support, for your reads, comments, and kudos. It means a lot to me.

Thank you and have a nice day!

WalaLang!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of the mistakes, I really do want to improve.


End file.
